Suite d'Espoir OS
by Foudre2
Summary: Venez découvrir la suite de ma fanfiction Espoir, et partager d'autres moments avec la famille Mikaelson Suite sous forme de chapitre en OS Klaus/Caroline, Stefan/Rebekah, Kol/ Bonnie, Elijah/OS (Mila)
1. Chapitre 1

_**Coucou les amis ! ^^ Me revoilà après un long moment de pause (j'ai passé un diplôme). Je suis contente de pouvoir vous proposer de nouvelles histoires. Cela me manquait de ne plus pouvoir écrire… ****Maintenant j'ai beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire, donc me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. **_

_**Je vous explique, les chapitres que je posterais seront la suite de ma fanfiction Espoir. Ils seront présentés sous forme d'OS ciblant certains moments de la vie de la famille Mikaelson. J'avais encore beaucoup d'idées à mettre sous papier. Donc j'ai 4/5 idées pour de prochain OS.**_

_**Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un commentaire à la fin s'il vous plaît ! ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture ! ^^**_

_**L'univers Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas, je ne gagne rien sur cette histoire à part la satisfaction et la joie des lecteurs ^^**_

* * *

**Lune de miel**

Voilà maintenant trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur victoire face à Esther et Mikael, ainsi que Roxane et Tyler. La plus grande menace qu'ils avaient dû affronter dans leur longue vie venait enfin de prendre fin… Après un millénaire à fuir, ils pouvaient à présent profiter de la vie, mais plus particulièrement de leurs proches.

Ils avaient réussi à ramener à la vie Caroline, Kol et Bonnie pour le plus grand soulagement de tous. Il y avait eu le moment de recueillement envers tous leurs amis disparus durant la grande bataille. Chacun partageait le chagrin des autres. Mais maintenant était un nouveau jour pour la Nouvelle-Orléans. A présent, les sorcières pouvaient pratiquer librement leur magie. Les loups-garous de la meute de la Lune profitaient de leurs nouvelles conditions de vie qui les confortaient dans l'espoir d'un avenir serein. Les vampires quant à eux pouvaient vivre à présent leur éternité à la lumière du jour. Un nouveau souffle régnait donc à la Nouvelle-Orléans et cela également chez la famille Mikaelson avec la présence rafraîchissante de la petite Freja.

Tout le monde était au petit soin pour le dernier membre de la famille Mikaelson. Chacun se chamaillait pour s'occuper de la petite. Ils étaient tous conquis par l'enfant, seulement il était temps à la famille Originelle de reprendre leur vie en mains et d'en profiter…

C'est ce que Caroline essayait tant bien que mal à persuader sa jeune sœur. Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient dans la nurserie de Freja. Caroline était en train de changer la couche de sa fille, puis se chargeait de l'habiller d'une jolie robe.

_ « Je ne comprends pas ton entêtement Mila… » soupira Caroline. « Il est temps pour Elijah et toi de vous envoler vers votre notre lune de miel ».

_ « Nous avons déjà eu notre lune de miel ».

_ « C'était seulement quelques jours Mila, vous n'avez pas réellement pu profiter de ce moment à deux. Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimerais pas revivre une nouvelle fois et officiellement votre mariage ?... ».

_ « Si bien sûr… mais… ».

_ « Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? » répliqua la blonde confuse.

_ « On ne peut pas partir comme ça… On vient juste de se débarrasser de Mikael et Esther. Il faut attendre que tout le monde soit installé et … ».

_ « Ce n'est pas la vraie raison ».

Mila soupira en baissant la tête.

_ « Bon d'accord… Tu as raison… Cela me gène de partir alors que tu viens juste d'accoucher de Freja. Je ne veux pas te laisser seule si tu as besoin d'aide. Je ne voulais pas trop m'éloigner de ma petite-nièce maintenant qu'elle est là… ». Elle reprit après quelques secondes. « Il y a aussi le fait que je viens juste de te retrouver dans ma vie et j'ai déjà failli te perdre… ».

Caroline prit Freja dans ses bras et prit ensuite une main de sa sœur ce qui lui fit relever la tête.

_ « Tu as raison, on s'est retrouvée il y a peu de temps, mais maintenant je suis dans ta vie et j'y resterai ! Rien ne changera cela je te le promets. Tu as été là pour moi pour l'accouchement et pour t'occuper de Freja et je te remercie pour ça. Ce que je souhaite maintenant c'est que tu sois heureuse et que tu profites de la vie avec Elijah. Tu n'as aucune raison de culpabiliser, tout le monde est présent et en sécurité. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Freja, moi et la famille nous serons là à votre retour. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que mon petit ange souhaiterait aussi que sa tante s'amuse et profite de voyager avec son amoureux » dit Caroline en regardant sa fille avec un sourire amusé.

Mila sourit et plongea son regard dans celui de sa sœur.

_ « Tu es sûre que l'on peut partir ? ».

_ « Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien je t'assure. Va profiter de ton homme ».

Mila sourit, s'approcha de sa sœur et déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis fit de même avec Freja.

_ « Tu as raison merci Care. Je vous aime ».

Aussitôt, Mila sortit de la nurserie et se dirigea directement dans le bureau d'Elijah. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle découvrit Klaus et Elijah, tous les deux plongés dans un gros dossier. A l'arrivée de la jeune femme, les deux hommes relevèrent la tête.

_ « Mila » fit chaleureusement Elijah en découvrant sa ravissante femme.

_ « Coucou ! Pourrais-tu nous laisser un moment seul à seul s'il te plaît Nik, je dois parler à Elijah ».

_ « Pas de soucis, je vous laisse. Je vais rejoindre Caroline et Freja » accepta l'hybride.

Mila lui sourit pour le remercier et attendit que la porte derrière elle soit fermée. Elijah se leva de son bureau et réduit la distance entre sa femme et lui. Il avait une expression inquiète sur son visage.

_ « Que se passe-t'il mon amour ? Il y a un problème ? ».

Mila secoua la tête, passa ses bras autour du cou de l'Originel et l'embrassa tendrement. Elijah se laissa aller, répondit aussitôt au baiser et enlaça tendrement Mila.

_ « Rien rassure-toi » répondit-elle en s'éloignant un peu. « Je viens de parler avec Care et elle m'a convaincu. Je suis prête à partir en lune de miel si tu le désires toujours ».

_ « Bien sûr que c'est ce que je souhaite. Je ne dirai jamais non pour passer un moment seul à seul avec toi » la charma-t'il.

Mila rougit automatiquement et scella de nouveau leurs lèvres. Comment ne pouvait-elle ne pas fondre pour cet homme. Elle se sentait très chanceuse de pouvoir dire que c'était maintenant son homme.

_ « Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre mon amour… Je ne voulais pas partir tant qu'on ait pu avoir besoin de nous… Je ne voulais pas non plus abandonner Caroline aussi… » lui expliqua-t'elle.

_ « Je ne t'en veux pas Mila. Je comprends ta réaction, c'est tout à fait normal. J'attendais patiemment que tu te sentes prête. Quand veux-tu partir ? ».

_ « Pourquoi pas le plus tôt possible ? » s'aventura-t'elle.

_ « Alors commence tout de suite à préparer ta valise, nous partons dans une heure ! Nicklaus pourra finir ce dossier sans moi ».

_ « Où partons-nous ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de le questionner malgré sa patience.

_ « Vous ne saurez rien Mademoiselle ! Allez file te préparer ! » lui ordonna-t'il en la poussant avec amusement alors qu'elle faisait la moue pour le faire craquer.

_ « Bon d'accord… je vais me préparer. A tout à l'heure ! » s'enflamma-t'elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément puis de partir.

* * *

Avec l'aide précieux de sa sœur, Mila boucla rapidement ses valises et fit ensuite les aurevoirs avec sa famille. Elijah et Mila firent chacun à leur tour une accolade aux membres de la famille.

_ « Faites bien attention à vous » leur conseilla Rebekah.

_ « Voyons ma belle, ils n'ont rien à craindre » la rassura Stefan en enlaçant sa compagne.

_ « Il a raison Rebekah » s'amusa Elijah.

_ « Amusez-vous bien tous les deux ! » plaisanta Kol en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Les joues de Mila prirent une teinte rosée de gêne tandis qu'Elijah levait les yeux au ciel face au sous-entendu de son jeune frère.

_ « Kol… » soupira Bonnie. Le jeune Originel fit son petit air d'ange.

_ « Vous nous enverrez un message lorsque vous serez arrivés ! » fit Caroline en changeant de conversation.

Tout le monde libéra un petit rire, amusé par le côté mère poule de la jeune vampire.

_ « Oui maman » s'amusa Mila en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur. « Dès qu'on arrivera je t'enverrai un message promis. Toi en échange, tu m'enverras des photos de ma nièce chérie » dit-elle en caressant délicatement la petite main de Freja qui était dans les bras de son père.

_ « Je le ferai » lui assura sa sœur.

_ « Mon amour si nous voulons prendre l'avion il nous faut y aller » la pressa gentiment Elijah.

_ « Bon voyage et profitez en bien ! » leur lança Klaus.

_ « Merci à bientôt ! » répondirent ensemble le couple.

L'Originel se saisit des valises et sortit du Manoir pour se rendre à sa voiture. La famille suivit le couple à l'extérieur du Manoir. Les deux jeunes gens montèrent dans la voiture et répondirent aux signes de la main de leur famille. La voiture s'engagea dans la grande allée du Manoir Mikaelson et disparut peu à peu de leurs visions.

* * *

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, le couple se dirigea directement sur les pistes d'atterrissage. Là-bas se trouvait le jet privé des Mikaelson qui les attendait.

Après plusieurs heures de vol, un peu longues, le couple arriva enfin à destination. Lorsqu'elle descendit du jet, Mila fut tout de suite frappée par la douce chaleur et la brise. Elle sentit les bras d'Elijah l'enlacer dans le dos et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_ « Bienvenue aux Iles Canaries mon amour ! ».

Mila se sentit émue par la démonstration d'amour qu'éprouvait Elijah envers elle. Il ne cessait de la surprendre et de la gâter. Elle tombait de plus en plus amoureuse de cet homme si elle pouvait l'être encore davantage.

_ « Merci ! Je t'aime Elijah » ne put-elle seulement dire.

Elijah la fit se retourner, encadra tendrement son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle et il était grand et profond.

Un homme s'approcha du jeune couple et brisa leur échange.

_ « Monsieur et Madame Mikaelson ? ». L'Originel hocha de la tête. « Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance ! Bienvenu aux Iles Canaries ! Votre logement est prêt et n'attend plus que vous ».

_ « Parfait ! ».

_ « Si vous voulez bien me suivre » leur demanda-t'il. L'homme fit un signe à ses collègues pour qu'ils placent les bagages dans la voiture qui était devant eux. L'homme s'avança jusqu'à la voiture noire, ouvrit la portière arrière et proposa sa main à Mila. La jeune femme accepta avec un sourire et monta dans la voiture suivit d'Elijah.

Tout le long du trajet, Mila contempla le paysage interpellant son mari lorsque son intérêt était piqué. Le sourire omniprésent sur le visage de la jeune femme réconforta l'Originel sur son choix de lune de miel. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait voir son sourire et sa joie de vivre. C'est ce qu'il lui avait manqué durant leur millénaire de séparation. Maintenant qu'elle était là à ses côtés, il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination. La voiture s'arrêta devant une jolie petite villa à la fois moderne et typique du lieu. Les bagages furent déposés à l'entrée de la villa. Elijah remercia les employés tandis que Mila explorait les moindres pièces de la demeure. C'était une villa assez ouverte, spacieuse, de grandes pièces plutôt modernes avec des bouquets de fleurs un peu partout dans la villa. La jeune femme se rendit ensuite sur la terrasse et trouva non loin une piscine et un jacuzzi. Mais ce qui coupa le souffle à Mila fut la splendide vue sur une plage de sable blanc et la mer d'un bleu très clair. Elle était tellement subjuguée qu'elle ne réalisa la présence de son mari que lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras. Elle sursauta dans un premier temps puis sourit tendrement à Elijah.

_ « Tu m'as surprise ».

_ « Désolé… ».

_ « Non t'inquiètes pas, j'étais tellement éblouie par cette vue. C'est magnifique ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis là… ».

_ « Nous sommes bien là et crois-moi Mila ce n'est que le début. Il y a des endroits encore plus magnifiques et précieux dans le monde. Je te promets que je t'emmènerai dans chacun de ces endroits ».

Mila se tourna, caressa la joue du vampire et fit avec un sourire.

_ « Je t'aime tellement Elijah Mikaelson ».

Elijah se pencha et l'embrassa amoureusement.

_ « Je t'aime encore plus Mila Mikaelson ».

Ils partagèrent un regard rempli d'amour et continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes.

_ « Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » demanda la sorcière.

_ « Nous pourrions visiter les environs, puis manger dans un restaurant local qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? ».

_ « Super ! Allons-y ! » s'enthousiasma la jeune femme en tirant de la main Elijah hors de la villa.

* * *

Tout le temps de l'après-midi, ils visitèrent plusieurs villes et petits villages de l'île. Ils bavardèrent avec les habitants locaux. Puis en début de soirée, ils mangèrent dans un restaurant typique de l'île. Ils contemplèrent une jolie représentation de musique, chant, danse et déguisement sur la place devant le restaurant. Ils applaudirent de joie. Après avoir passé une partie de la nuit dans la ville festive, ils rentèrent à la villa et passèrent le reste de la nuit à se prouver charnellement leur amour et à s'endormir enlacés.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils profitèrent de l'atmosphère sereine de la chambre, de la petite brise rentrant par la porte-fenêtre. Le jeune couple se réveilla en douceur et profita de ce moment de sérénité pour se câliner. Un employé vint sonner à la porte et fut accueilli par l'Originel. L'homme lui présenta alors un panier en osier contenant toutes sortes de viennoiseries, jus de fruits, confitures, cafés, thés et fruits.

Elijah le remercia et referma la porte. Il se dirigea aussitôt dans la chambre à coucher. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il fut accueilli par le sourire rayonnant de Mila. Celle-ci c'était relevée en position assise, ayant un drap en soie pour cacher sa nudité.

_ « Oh super ! Je commençais à avoir faim » s'enthousiasma Mila à la vue du panier.

_ « Vous voilà servie Madame, un panier remplit de gourmandises ».

_ « Hum… J'ai hâte de goûter ! ».

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le jeune couple partagea gaiement ce délicieux petit-déjeuner. Puis Mila se leva et se dirigea aussitôt dans la salle de bain. Elle prit Elijah au dépourvu.

_ « Que fais-tu mon amour ? Je pensais qu'on passerait la journée à faire l'amour encore et encore dans ce lit ».

_ « Oh désolé mon amour, je pensais que nous pourrions sortir » dit-elle depuis la salle de bain. « Cela te dérange ? ».

_ « Non mon amour, si c'est ce que tu veux » accepta l'Originel.

Il se leva à son tour du lit, et commença à se vêtir.

_ « Merci mon amour ! Mais je te promets que l'on va se rattraper ce soir et cette nuit » lui assura-t'elle d'un ton charmeur.

Elle apparut dans la chambre, seulement vêtue d'un maillot de bain rouge et blanc à deux pièces.

Le regard d'Elijah fut aussitôt attiré par la silhouette élancée de sa belle. Son corps était un véritable pécher, un délice des yeux. Elle était vraiment sublime, un corps de rêve. Il ne put détourner son regard de cette beauté à l'état pur, ce que Mila remarqua et rougit devant son regard de braise.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il avait mis un pantalon et était torse nu. Elle posa une main sur sa hanche et lui fit remarquer.

_ « Tu n'as pas besoin de mettre ton pantalon là où nous allons ».

_ « Comment ça ?! Où allons-nous ? ».

_ « Nous allons nous rendre à la plage… » dit-elle avant d'être interrompue Elijah.

_ « A la plage !... Mais je croyais que tu voulais visiter l'île ».

_ « Oui mais j'ai terriblement envie d'aller à la plage ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir la mer avec ma tante Wenda alors je tiens à en profiter ! Allez prépare-toi ».

_ « Je … je ne tiens pas trop à aller à la plage… Vas-y sans moi » lui répondit-il.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Elijah… Je ne vais pas y aller sans toi voyons. Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ? » l'interrogea-t'elle confuse.

L'Originel fit après plusieurs secondes de gêne.

_ « Je ne vais pas me montrer devant tout le monde à moitié nu ! » s'offusqua-t'il.

_ « Mais voyons Elijah, tu seras en maillot de bain » rougit la jeune femme. « Cela ne te dérangeait pas lorsque nous avons fait le spa l'autre fois…

_ « Parce que nous n'étions que tous les deux. Je préfère rester ici et t'attendre ».

_ « Ecoute Elijah, c'est notre lune de miel nous devons faire les choses ensemble et que je tiens à partager ce moment avec toi. Rebekah m'avait bien dit que tu serais réticent » avoua-t'elle en se dirigeant vers sa valise. « C'est pour cela que j'ai bien fait d'emmener ça avec moi » dit-elle en lui montrant un short de bain de couleur verte et blanche.

_ « Je ne mettrais jamais ça ! » déclara fermement Elijah.

_ « Tu sais d'habitude je ne te dis rien lorsque tu es vêtu d'un de tes costumes car je te trouve très beau et sexy, mais là nous sommes en vacances. Ce qui veut dire que tu peux t'habiller décontracté… ».

_ « Je ne peux pas Mila… » s'excusa le vampire.

_ « Très bien… Je pensais que tu ferais un effort pour me faire plaisir mais puisque tu refuses… Je vais y aller toute seule mais attends-toi à dormir sur le canapé ce soir » se vexa Mila.

Elle prit rapidement ses affaires et partit à pied vers la plage un peu remontée…

_ « Mila … ».

La jeune femme ne daigna pas le regarder et partit de la ville.

L'Originel soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Non, non, non… cela n'était pas censé se passer comme ça… Il voulait que cette seconde lune de miel soit magique… Tout comme la première… Et voilà qu'ils se disputaient maintenant… Il comprenait que Mila souhaite voir de plus près la mer. A sa place il aurait été pareil ! Il aurait voulu faire plaisir à sa femme mais il ne pouvait pas… Pourquoi devait-il être si prude… Il avait hérité de ce côté de ses parents et de l'éducation qu'il avait reçue de Mikael… Il devait toujours se montrer prude et sérieux étant l'aîné de la famille. Mila était une bouffée d'air frais pour lui. Elle tentait à plusieurs reprises de fissurer la carapace qu'il s'était forgé au fil des siècles, et parfois elle y parvenait. Ce n'était pas toujours facile mais Mila était une femme déterminée. Elle méritait qu'il fasse un effort mais le pourrait-il ?...

* * *

Arrivée sur la plage, Mila en oublia un instant sa dispute avec Elijah, pour contempler la beauté sous ses yeux. Un énorme sourire apparut sur son doux visage. Elle admira la mer, le refoulement des vagues, la sensation du sable fin sous ses pieds, l'odeur du sel marin et la douce brise qui faisait voler ses cheveux. Elle adorait ce paysage paradisiaque, cette ambiance qui se dégageait du lieu.

Elle se mêla à la ribambelle de touristes présents sur la plage. Elle choisit un coin un peu à l'écart du monde et installa sa serviette. Une fois tout installé, elle s'allongea dos sur la serviette et retira le paréo qu'elle portait. Elle prit ses lunettes de soleil et profita du calme environnant pour bronzer. Elle comptait bien se détendre.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, Mila sentit une présence juste à côté d'elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de voir l'Originel au-dessus d'elle. Elle retira ses lunettes de soleil et fut tout de suite attirée par son torse droit et musclé. Son regard descendit, plus bas et elle constata avec plaisir qu'il portait son short de bain qu'elle lui avait montré.

L'Originel étendit à son tour sa serviette de plage à côté de Mila et s'assit dessus.

Mila se redressa en position assise et regarda son mari. Elle pouvait dire à l'expression de son visage qu'il était un peu nerveux et contrarié. Cela la toucha beaucoup.

_ « Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais je suis tellement touchée et fière de toi que tu l'aies fait ».

_ « Je ne vais pas te cacher que je suis un peu contrarié et gêné mais sache que je l'ai fait rien que pour toi parce que tu le mérites. Tu mérites que je fasse des efforts pour toi… alors me voilà… ».

Mila lui sourit, posa sa main sur la joue et l'embrassa amoureusement.

_ « Merci Elijah ! » lui murmura-t'elle sincèrement. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et le vampire ne put lui résister bien longtemps. Il finit par répondre à son baiser.

_ « Maintenant que nous sommes là que faisons-nous ? » demanda-t'il en se détachant d'elle. Mila se tourna vers son sac et en sortit un tube de protection solaire. Elle s'approcha de lui, en versant une couche dans sa main.

_ « Je vais te mettre de la crème ».

_ « Mon amour c'est inutile, je ne peux pas attraper de coup de soleil ».

_ « Je sais mais tu ne serais pas contre un petit massage. Tu es tendu, cela te ferait du bien » dit-elle en commençant à masser les épaules du vampire. « Là, détends-toi, fais comme s'il n'y avait que nous deux ».

L'Originel ferma les yeux et se détendit un peu, se concentrant sur la voix de Mila et la douceur de ses mains. Puis ce fut au tour d'Elijah de masser Mila avec la crème.

_ « Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû te faire venir en short de bain ! » fit la voix un peu énervée de Mila.

Elijah se stoppa dans son massage et questionna sa belle.

_ « Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » fit-il perdu.

_ « Il y a un groupe de femmes là-bas qui n'arrête pas de regarder dans notre direction. Je suis sûre qu'elles en profitent pour te mater ! » rouspéta-t'elle.

Elijah en rit puis tourna le visage de Mila vers lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent tout de suite.

_ « Es-tu jalouse mon amour ? » demanda-t'il avec un sourire narquois.

_ « Non ! » nia-t'elle avant de rajouter. « Je me moque bien d'elles car tu es à moi ! ».

L'Originel sourit davantage et l'embrassa avec passion. Si elle savait au combien elle avait raison. Il était sien autant qu'elle était sienne. Elle était son Alpha et rien ne changerait ça.

_ « Oublie-les mon amour. Il n'y a que toi à mes yeux. Demain, je t'emmènerai dans un coin que je connais. C'est un endroit un peu reculé, où il y a une plage de sable fin. Je pourrai t'avoir rien que pour moi ! » susurra-t'il à son oreille.

_ « Hum ça a l'air bien ! Que comptes-tu faire là-bas M. Mikaelson ? ».

_ « J'ai bien certaines idées en tête mais tu ne sauras que demain. Pour l'instant, nous pourrions faire ceci » dit-il avant de prendre Mila dans ses bras et de se diriger droit vers la mer. Sous le rire de Mila, ils entrèrent progressivement dans l'eau fraîche et restèrent tous les deux enlacés, profitant des vagues agitées. Ils oublièrent tout ce qui les entourait et se concentrèrent sur eux, savourant ce moment à deux.

* * *

Ils profitèrent pleinement des jours suivants, ne s'éloignant jamais l'un de l'autre. Cette lune de miel était le doux début de leur amour éternel.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Laissez-moi une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**_

_**Je reviens bientôt avec un prochain chapitre OS un peu plus long que celui-ci.**_

_**Bye, Foudre2 ^^**_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Mion29 : Coucou toi ^^ merci pour ton commentaire ça fait super plaisir. Tu auras du Klaroline dans ce chapitre ^^ Ah j'étais obligée de mettre Elijah en maillot de bain mdr**_

* * *

_**Coucou, je vous poste ce soir un nouveau chapitre qui est sur le thème de Noël et sur la famille ^^**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et oubliez pas le petit commentaire à la fin merci ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

**Noël en famille (OS)**

En ce beau mois de Décembre, la neige était enfin tombée sur la ville de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Une bonne couche de neige commençait à prendre place sur la vie des habitants. Des habitants qui étaient réjouis de voir la neige tomber surtout en cette période de fête. La fête de Noël arrivant à grands pas, tout le monde était en effervescence. Des sapins étaient installés un peu partout dans la ville, qu'ils soient grands ou petits. Des guirlandes lumineuses étaient elles aussi installées sur les monuments et maisons. Les habitants pouvaient admirer toutes ces belles lumières décorer la ville, rendant ainsi la Nouvelle-Orléans vivante et chaleureuse. Tout le monde était enthousiaste à l'idée de fêter Noël.

Chez les Mikaelson, au fil des siècles le charme magique de Noël avait perdu de son intérêt. Les Originels étaient lasses de cette fête où normalement la famille doit être réunie, ce qui était un échec chez eux. Leur famille était divisée et séparée… Avec comme toujours la menace de Mikael planant au-dessus d'eux. Mais maintenant cette situation, cette vie n'était plus. A présent, cette célébration prenait une nouvelle forme et importance grâce à Caroline, Freja, Bonnie, Mila et Stefan. Ils emmenaient avec une nouvelle vie à cette fête de Noël. Maintenant plus que jamais, ils profitaient de cette occasion pour passer plus de temps ensemble. Ils se réunissaient avec joie, bonheur et envie. Chacun attendait cette date avec impatience !

La plus pressée de tous était sûrement la petite Freja. Elle était âgée maintenant de 5 ans. Tout comme l'était sa mère à son âge, Freja était impatiente et excitée d'arriver au fameux jour de Noël. Les années précédentes, elle était encore un peu trop jeune pour véritablement comprendre la signification de Noël et son importance. Maintenant en questionnant sa famille, elle comprenait un peu mieux. Ce qu'elle attendait le plus était bien évidemment le Père Noël. Klaus et Caroline s'étaient faits un plaisir de raconter et faire vivre à leur fille ce magnifique conte de Noël. Caroline tenait plus que tout à ce que Freja ait une enfance normale malgré sa nature d'hybride. Avec le soutien de Klaus, elle voulait donner et faire vivre des rêves à leur petit ange, cultiver son imagination. Ils aimaient voir l'énergie et l'enthousiasme de Freja à l'idée de Noël. Elle voulait aider dans toute l'organisation.

* * *

Aujourd'hui Caroline, Freja et Bonnie étaient dans les boutiques pour acheter les décorations de Noël et pourquoi pas se trouver également une nouvelle tenue pour l'occasion.

_ « Tu restes près de nous mon ange, d'accord » fit Caroline lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans une grande boutique.

_ « Oui Maman » répondit la petite blonde. « Regardez comme c'est beau ! ».

En effet, la boutique affichait une décoration de Noël avec des guirlandes de lumières et des animaux colorés.

_ « Tu as raison Freja, c'est très joli ! On va se perdre même avec tant de choix » plaisanta Bonnie.

_ « Rassure-toi, Rebekah a déjà choisi le thème de cette année et m'a montré quelques unes des décorations qui lui plaisaient. Elle a opté pour le thème doré et blanc ».

_ « Ça ne m'étonne pas de la part de Bekah qu'elle ait déjà tout préparé » s'amusa la sorcière faisant rire son amie. « Elle t'a dit quand ils devaient arriver ? ».

_ « Bekah et Stef devraient prendre l'avion dans deux semaines environ. Ils seront là la veille de Noël. Tout comme Mila et Elijah, qui devraient arriver un peu avant eux ».

_ « J'ai hâte de voir Tantes Mila et Rebekah et Tonton Elijah et Stefan » lança Freja avec un grand sourire.

_ « Nous aussi ! » répondirent les deux filles.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant le bon rayon, Caroline se pencha vers sa fille.

_ « Tu as envie de choisir les décorations pour le sapin ? ».

La petite fille hocha vigoureusement de la tête avec joie. Caroline prit alors sa fille dans ses bras pour lui permettre de voir toutes les décorations en hauteur et de pouvoir les attraper. Avec l'aide de sa mère et de sa tante, Freja put choisir de nombreuses décorations, boules de Noël et guirlandes pour le sapin. Pour décorer l'intérieur ainsi que l'extérieur du Manoir, Bonnie et Caroline choisirent plusieurs guirlandes colorées et lumineuses. Ce fut ensuite le tour de la décoration de table selon le thème de Rebekah.

Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à passer régler la note, Bonnie remarqua que Freja regardait avec envie le rayon des animaux lumineux. La jeune sorcière sourit et se pencha vers la petite blonde et dit avec douceur.

_ « Tu as vu ces animaux Freja ? ».

_ « Oui, ils sont beaux » répondit-elle distraitement.

_ « Tu en veux un ? » demanda Bonnie.

_ « C'est vrai ?! » s'enthousiasma Freja avant de se tourner vers sa mère. « J'ai le droit Maman ? ».

La jeune vampire hésita avant que Bonnie ne reprenne.

_ « J'insiste Care, ça me ferait plaisir ».

Caroline tourna la tête vers Freja, et vit des étoiles dans les yeux de sa fille et ses deux petites fossettes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait ressembler à Klaus.

_ « Très bien, tu peux mon ange » sourit Caroline. Freja sautilla de joie jusqu'au rayon des animaux. « Merci Bonnie ».

_ « Ce n'est rien. Freja est ma seule nièce, il faut bien que je la gâte » s'amusa-t'elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent et rejoignirent la petite blonde.

_ « Tu as fait ton choix ? » lui demanda Caroline, en lui caressant les cheveux.

_ « Non pas encore… Il y a trop de choix… ».

_ « Prends celui qui te plaît le plus » fit à son tour Bonnie.

La petite louve prit alors une mine sérieuse et réfléchit. Elle se tourna, après quelques secondes vers sa mère et sa tante et dit avec une petite lueur dans les yeux.

_ « Je choisis le petit Bambi ». La petite désigna du doigt un joli petit chevreuil lumineux. Caroline et Bonnie sourirent à la référence de la petite Freja. Caroline se saisit alors d'un carton qui contenait le chevreuil et le présenta à sa fille.

_ « Il est beau ! » dit joyeusement Freja.

_ « Tu as raison mon ange, il est très mignon ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis à Tante Bonnie ? ».

Freja se tourna vers sa tante, lui sauta dans les bras et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

_ « Merci Tante Bonnie ».

_ « Ça me fait plaisir ma Chérie » murmura Bonnie en lui faisant également un baiser. Comment ne pas craquer pensa la jeune sorcière.

* * *

Après avoir également choisis leurs tenues pour le jour de Noël, les filles rentrèrent au Manoir familial Mikaelson. Elles avaient convenu avec Klaus et Kol qu'ils devaient récupérer leur sapin de Noël. Autant Freja que Caroline et Bonnie, elles étaient pressées et excitées de découvrir le sapin que Klaus et Kol avaient choisi.

Elles pénétrèrent dans le Manoir, Freja à l'avant. Elles furent aussitôt accueillies par l'hybride.

_ « Papa ! » s'écria la petite blonde en se jetant dans les bras de son père. L'Originel réceptionna sa petite merveille et la serra dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux blonds.

_ « Coucou mon petit ange ! Comment s'est passé votre shopping ? » demanda-t'il.

_ « Très bien ! On a trouvé tout ce qu'on voulait » lui répondit Caroline en l'embrassant tendrement.

Kol fit son apparition et alla embrasser amoureusement Bonnie.

_ « Je vais commencer à décharger la voiture » dit-il avant de sortir.

_ « J'ai trouvé un Bambi Papa ! » lança Freja.

_ « Ah oui ? » fit-il en questionnant du regard sa belle. Caroline lui sourit et remit une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de sa fille.

_ « Notre petit ange s'est trouvé un petit chevreuil lumineux dans une boutique ».

_ « J'ai hâte de le rencontrer. Pour l'instant, j'ai une surprise pour vous ! ».

_ « Tu as trouvé un sapin Papa ?! » s'enflamma Freja.

_ « Va voir » lui indiqua-t'il en la déposant à terre.

Aussitôt fait, Freja se mit à courir en direction du grand séjour et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce. Devant ses yeux se tenait un gigantesque sapin de Noël, pratiquement aussi haut que la pièce. Il était très touffu, d'un magnifique vert irlandais.

_ « Wouah ! » ne put seulement dire la petite louve. Elle était très impressionnée par la grandeur et la splendeur du conifère.

Ce fut ensuite à Bonnie et Caroline de découvrir l'arbre familial. Elles furent toutes aussi surprises que Freja. Les Originels faisaient toujours dans la démesure.

Klaus s'approcha de Caroline, l'enlaça par la taille et sourit narquoisement de leurs mines.

_ « Alors comment vous le trouvez ? ».

_ « Oh Nik… Il est magnifique, vraiment ! » le complimenta Caroline.

_ « Elle a raison ! Vous vous êtes surpassés Kol et toi cette année » rajouta Bonnie avec un grand sourire.

_ « J'adore quand on nous complimente ! » s'amusa le jeune Mikaelson en entrant dans la pièce. Il embrassa sa belle pour le remercier.

_ « Comment tu le trouves Freja ? » demanda Klaus.

Freja se retourna vers ses parents et sautilla jusqu'à eux.

_ « Il est très joli Papa ! Tu es vraiment le meilleur Papa ! » déclara-t'elle en enlaçant ses parents, puis rajouta. « Toi aussi Tonton Kol » sourit-elle à son oncle.

_ « Toujours ! » se vanta-t'il.

Klaus donna un baiser sur la joue de sa fille.

_ « Alors quand est-ce qu'on commence à le décorer ce sapin ? » demanda Caroline à Freja.

_ « Tout de suite ! » affirma Freja.

* * *

Tout le monde se mit alors au travail. Les deux Originels descendirent les nombreuses courses de la voiture, tandis que Bonnie, Caroline et Freja commencèrent la décoration du sapin, ainsi que celle de la maison. C'était un moment que Caroline aimait beaucoup partager avec sa fille, son homme, ainsi que sa famille. Ils partageaient tous ensemble un moment convivial et chaleureux, qui se gravait dans le cœur de la jeune vampire.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et la veille de Noël arriva à grands pas. Tout le monde s'affairait dans le Manoir pour la mise en place de la table du dîner, sa décoration puis enfin l'élaboration du menu.

Klaus et Caroline travaillaient en cuisine, tandis que Kol, Bonnie et Freja s'occupaient de préparer la table. Lorsque tout fut fin prêt, ils montèrent chacun dans leurs chambres pour se préparer. Au bout d'un moment, les deux hommes descendirent se rejoindre tranquillement dans le séjour pour laisser leurs compagnes finir de se préparer. Ils partagèrent un verre de Bourbon et discutèrent en attendant.

_ « J'ai eu un message de Rebekah, leur avion devrait atterrir à l'aéroport dans un peu plus d'une heure » confia-t'il à son frère en tapant sur son téléphone.

_ « Bien ! Ils seront là dans guère de temps. Elijah m'a appelé tout à l'heure, ils devraient arriver dans quelques minutes. Leur voyage et le trajet se sont bien passés » lui apprit Klaus.

_ « J'ai hâte de les voir ».

A l'entente de bruits de pas dans l'escalier, les deux hommes tournèrent la tête et découvrir Freja à l'embrassure de la pièce. Elle portait une jolie petite robe rouge avec des chaussures assorties. Au niveau de sa coiffure, Caroline s'était chargée de lui faire pleins de tresses tout autour et les ramena en une queue-de-cheval. Elle était très jolie !

_ « Regarde ! La plus belle de toutes ! » lança avec un sourire Kol.

La petite fille rougit comme l'aurait fait sa douce mère. Klaus ouvrit ses bras et la petite fille courut s'y engouffrer. Klaus câlina les cheveux de sa fille et lui murmura à l'oreille.

_ « Tu es très belle mon ange ! ».

_ « Comme Maman ? » s'amusa Freja. L'hybride rit légèrement.

_ « Aussi belle que Maman ! ».

Freja fit un gros câlin à son père puis descendit de ses genoux pour aller vers son oncle.

_ « Tonton ? Tu peux me lancer dans les airs comme l'autre jour s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t'elle en prenant son air le plus angélique et attendrissant. L'Originel secoua la tête en riant et saisit sa nièce de chaque côté.

_ « Tu es prête ? ». Freja secoua vigoureusement la tête avec un sourire qui montrait les mêmes fossettes que son père. Kol vérifia qu'il la tenait bien et l'élança haut dans les airs. Les rires de la jeune Freja résonnèrent alors dans le Manoir. Les deux Originels et surtout Klaus veillaient à ce que Freja ne se fasse pas mal. Ils étaient tellement concentrés sur les lancés de Kol qui ne firent pas attention au bruit d'ouverture de la porte d'entrée du Manoir.

Kol lança de nouveau sa nièce dans les airs mais cette fois-ci Freja resta bloquée, figée en l'air comme par magie.

_ « Tu veux faire tomber ma nièce et qu'elle se fasse mal Kol ! » s'alarma soudainement une femme qui se tenait à l'embrasure de la pièce.

_ « Tante Mila ! » s'écria gaiement Freja.

La jeune femme avait la main levée en direction de sa nièce et l'avait figé dans l'air avec sa magie. Elle avait eu peur, bien qu'elle sache que Kol et Klaus veillaient à la sécurité de la petite louve. Elle se concentra sur sa nièce et la fit léviter jusqu'à elle. Quand elle fut proche d'elle, Mila l'attrapa dans les airs et la serra dans ses bras.

_ « Coucou ma Chérie ! Comment tu vas ? ».

_ « Je vais bien Tata. Regarde ce beau sapin que Papa et Tonton Kol nous ont ramené ».

_ « Il est très beau ! » approuva la jeune sorcière.

_ « Et c'est moi qui l'ai décoré » ajouta fièrement Freja.

_ « Tu l'as décoré toute seule ? » plaisanta-t'elle. La petite fille rigola à son tour.

_ « Non, Maman et Tante Bonnie m'ont aidé. Papa m'a soulevé très haut pour mettre la belle étoile en haut du sapin ».

_ « Vous avez très bien travaillé ! » félicita Mila.

_ « Mila tu devrais poser Freja maintenant, ce n'est pas bon dans ton état » lui conseilla Caroline qui venait d'arriver avec Bonnie.

_ « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais bien » affirma la jeune femme.

_ « Caroline a raison mon amour ! Le médecin a dit que tu ne devais pas forcer » cautionna Elijah qui venait de rentrer avec les valises. Mila gémit devant l'inquiétude de sa famille. Elle voulait tenir sa nièce dans ses bras depuis le temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elijah s'approcha de sa femme et prit Freja dans ses bras à son tour.

_ « Je suis contente de vous voir Tonton ».

_ « Nous aussi Freja » lui retourna joyeusement Elijah.

Caroline se pressa de prendre Mila dans ses bras. Elles s'étaient beaucoup manquée.

_ « Comment s'est passé votre voyage ? » s'enquit Klaus.

_ « Toujours aussi superbe mon frère ! Je te conseille vraiment d'emmener Caroline et Freja là-bas » lui répondit Elijah.

_ « Il a raison, le Canada est magnifique ! » renchérit Mila. « Les gens sont très gentils et accueillants ».

_ « Et comment va le bébé ? » s'enquit Bonnie.

Mila posa une main sur son ventre déjà bien arrondi avec un grand sourire.

_ « Il va très bien. Pour l'instant il n'est pas trop agité ça va » développa-t'elle.

_ « Wouah Tata comme ton ventre a grossi ! » s'exclama Freja en étudiant le ventre de sa tante. Cela fit rire tout le monde, même la principale concernée. Mila en était à 5 mois de grossesse.

Caroline fit signe à Freja de la rejoindre. La petite fille descendit des bras d'Elijah et rejoignit sa mère qui l'enlaça.

_ « C'est normal mon ange. Plus le bébé va grandir, plus il lui faudra de la place, donc le ventre de Tata va grandir » lui expliqua-t'elle.

_ « Tu veux le sentir ? » proposa Mila à Freja. La petite blonde hocha la tête. Caroline prit la main de sa fille avec la sienne et la posa doucement sur le ventre de Mila. Elles attendirent quelques secondes avant de sentir une douce chaleur sur leurs mains.

_ « Hey c'est chaud » rigola Freja.

_ « Ça veut dire qu'il t'a ressenti aussi » fit Mila. Caroline regarda sa fille avec attendrissement puis échangea un regard avec Klaus qui les observait avec amour.

_ « Quand est-ce qu'il va naître ? » demanda-t'elle.

_ « D'ici trois mois ma Chérie » lui répondit Mila.

_ « Oh… mais c'est encore long… ».

_ « Non mon ange, tu verras dans peu de temps le bébé sera là » la rassura Klaus.

_ « Et je pourrais jouer avec lui » s'emballa joyeusement Freja.

_ « Je suis désolé Freja mais tu ne pourras pas jouer avec lui tout de suite. Le bébé sera trop petit » lui expliqua Elijah. Freja fut un peu déçue par ses dires, alors Elijah rajouta. « Par contre Tata et moi, on aura besoin de toi pour nous occuper du bébé ».

Le visage de la petite blonde s'éclaira à nouveau.

_ « C'est vrai ?! Papa, Maman je pourrais ? » s'enquit-elle avec sa petite bouille d'ange.

Les deux parents échangèrent un regard et ils acquiescèrent.

* * *

Les adultes prirent ainsi place dans le séjour discutant de tout et de rien, sirotant de l'alcool ou du jus de fruits. Tous attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de Rebekah et Stefan, et plus particulièrement Freja. Elle avait toujours eu une affinité, une complicité avec son oncle Stefan, tout comme Caroline. Freja aimait beaucoup passer du temps et jouer avec lui, et son affection était réciproque.

Klaus avait le plaisir de partager la même passion : le dessin et l'art avec sa fille. Il lui avait transmis sa passion dès son plus jeune âge. Freja aimait passer du temps avec son père dans son atelier.

Alors que Freja montrait ses dernières peintures et dessins, Rebekah et Stefan arrivèrent enfin au manoir. Ils entrèrent, laissèrent leurs valises dans le hall d'entrée et rejoignirent leur famille.

_ « Coucou tout le monde ! » lança joyeusement Rebekah.

Tous se levèrent pour enlacer le couple qui revenait d'un voyage à Rome. Cela avait été magique mais leur famille leur avait manqué. Ils se prirent dans les bras prenant ainsi des nouvelles les uns des autres.

_ « Tonton Stefan ! » s'enthousiasma Freja en courant dans les bras de son oncle. Celui-ci la réceptionna et la serra dans ses bras. « Tu m'as beaucoup manqué ! ».

_ « Toi aussi ma Chérie ! Comme tu es toute belle. C'est pour moi que tu t'es fait si belle ? » s'amusa Stefan.

_ « Tu es bête Tonton ! » rit la petite. « Je suis contente de te voir » finit-elle en lui faisant en gros câlin.

_ « Moi aussi » dit-il en la serrant aussi contre lui. Elle lui rappelait beaucoup Caroline et son besoin de démonstration d'affection.

_ « Alors d'abord tu commences par ma sœur, puis Caroline et enfin Freja ! Tu as décidé de toutes me les voler ? » railla Klaus.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu veux… J'ai un charme fou » s'amusa le vampire à son tour.

_ « Et moi alors ?! Je ne compte pas ?... » s'attrista Rebekah envers Freja. La louve rigola et tendit ses bras vers elle. Rebekah la prit dans ses bras et elles s'enlacèrent. « Ah je préfère ça ».

Freja sourit et fit un gros bisou sur la joue de sa tante.

_ « Je suis contente de te voir aussi Tante Bekah » la rassura-t'elle.

Le sourire de l'Originelle s'agrandit et elle embrassa sa nièce sur la joue aussi.

* * *

Etant tous présents maintenant, la famille put enfin passer à table et déguster le repas concocté par Klaus et Caroline. Ils dînèrent durant plusieurs heures mais après il fut le temps pour la plus jeune du groupe d'aller se coucher. Freja n'avait pas très envie de se coucher mais finit par obtempérer en voyant que ses parents ne céderont pas. Elle fit un baiser à chacun des membres autour de la table et monta dans sa chambre avec Caroline.

Après avoir mis son pyjama violet et s'être brossée les dents, Freja rejoignit Caroline qui préparait le lit de sa fille.

_ « Tu es prête mon ange ? ».

_ « Oui ». La petite fille grimpa sur son lit et se laissa border par Caroline. « Maman ? ».

_ « Oui ».

_ « Si le Père Noël ne venait pas cette nuit ? ».

_ « Bien sûr que le Père Noël viendra et tu veux savoir pourquoi. Parce qu'il sait que dans ce manoir il n'y en a que des gens biens et surtout une petite fille qui a été très sage. Alors rassure-toi mon ange, il viendra » lui assura Caroline.

_ « Il emmènera des cadeaux à tout le monde ? ».

_ « Oui bien sûr ».

_ « Même à Tonton Kol ?... Il aime bien faire des bêtises et embêter Tante Bekah… Je serai triste s'il n'avait pas de cadeaux… » s'attrista Freja avec une petite moue.

Caroline lui prit la main et la caressa.

_ « Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter mon ange. Le Père Noël sait que Tonton Kol fait ça uniquement pour rire et s'amuser, ce n'est pas de la méchanceté. Il sait que Tonton est gentil, alors rassure-toi il aura des cadeaux comme tout le monde demain ».

Freja retrouva tout de suite le sourire, rassurée pour son oncle.

_ « Ça va alors ».

Les deux filles tournèrent la tête lorsqu'elles entendirent un coup sur la porte de chambre. Elles découvrirent Klaus qui entra dans la chambre.

_ « Prête à dormir ? ».

_ « Oui, Papa ? Est-ce qu'on pourra aller se promener dans les bois demain ? ».

Depuis plusieurs jours, la petite famille n'avait pu aller se balader dans les bois sous leurs formes lycanthropes. Freja adorait se transformer en louve et courir avec ses parents dans la neige. Avec la préparation de la fête de Noël, ils n'avaient pas pris ou pas eu le temps.

Klaus s'assit à côté de Caroline sur le rebord du lit enfantin et lui sourit.

_ « C'est une bonne idée mon ange ! Ça fait longtemps… Après nous ferons une bataille de boules de neige avec tes oncles ».

_ « Mais il faut d'abord dormir si vous voulez faire tout ça et pour que le Père Noël passe » leur rappela gentiment Caroline.

_ « Tu as raison Maman ». Elle bailla, prit son doudou contre elle et rajouta. « Bonne nuit ! ».

_ « Bonne nuit mon ange » fit Caroline en ajustant les couvertures sur sa fille et en lui embrassant la joue.

_ « Bonne nuit mon ange » enchaîna Klaus en lui embrassant le front.

Klaus alluma la petite veilleuse de Freja qui laissait refléter une lune et plusieurs étoiles au plafond. Ils attendirent sur le pas de la porte quelques instants jusqu'à entendre une douce et régulière respiration. Elle n'avait mis guère de temps à s'endormir.

* * *

Le couple d'hybrides descendit rejoindre les autres qui les attendaient.

_ « Elle s'est endormie ? » questionna Bonnie en voyant le couple arriver.

_ « Oui, elle est tombée de fatigue » l'informa Caroline avec un sourire. « Elle était touchante tout à l'heure, elle s'inquiétait pour toi Kol ».

_ « Pour moi ? Pourquoi cela ? ».

_ « Elle avait peur que tu n'aies pas de cadeaux demain, comme tu es un oncle qui adore faire des plaisanteries et des bêtises » lui expliqua Klaus.

_ « Elle est mignonne ! Tu vois Stefan, j'étais sûr d'être son oncle préféré, elle s'inquiète pour moi » railla Kol.

_ « Berce-toi d'autant d'illusions que tu veux Kol » plaisanta Stefan.

_ « Elle est adorable ! Vous avez très bien travaillé » fit Elijah en complimentant Klaus et Caroline. Les deux parents échangèrent un regard complice et le remercièrent. « Nous devrions aller nous coucher nous aussi. Tu dois être fatiguée mon amour ? ».

Mila acquiesça et se leva avec l'aide de son mari.

_ « Oui allons-y. Bonne nuit tout le monde ! ».

Elle fut vite imitée par tous, mais avant de monter se coucher ils déposèrent les nombreux cadeaux sous le sapin. Kol se chargea de manger les quelques cookies et de boire le lait que Freja et Klaus avaient préparé plus tôt dans la journée pour le Père Noël. Une fois tout installé, chacun gagna sa chambre avec une envie enfantine d'être demain.

* * *

Le matin venu, la neige continuait toujours de tomber sur la Nouvelle-Orléans. La ville s'était vêtue d'un joli manteau blanc. Les habitants commençaient tout doucement à se réveiller.

* * *

Enroulée tendrement dans la chaleur de ses couvertures, Freja commença elle aussi s'éveiller peu à peu. La petite louve s'étira légèrement et se saisit de sa peluche de loup, qui était son doudou, et le serra fort contre elle. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se réveillait, les souvenirs de la veille revinrent peu à peu dans son esprit. Elle se redressa subitement lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de Noël. Elle bondit de son lit et se précipita pour sortir de sa chambre. Dans le couloir, elle se dirigea directement dans la chambre de ses parents.

Elle sauta ensuite sur leur lit et s'écria avec enthousiasme.

_ « Papa ! Maman ! Réveillez-vous ! ». Klaus, qui avait son bras autour de la taille de Caroline, soupira et se colla davantage contre elle. « Papa, réveille-toi ! Maman… » s'impatienta-t'elle.

_ « Freja… Il est tôt… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » la questionna Caroline encore à moitié endormie.

_ « C'est Noël aujourd'hui ! Il faut aller voir si le Père Noël a emmené les cadeaux ».

_ « D'accord alors descends, Papa et moi on te rejoint tout de suite » dit-elle en se réveillant pour de bon.

_ « Ouai super ! Dépêchez-vous ! ». Elle bondit de leur lit et se précipita au rez-de-chaussée tout en criant. « Debout tout le monde ! C'est Noël ! C'est Noël ! ».

Klaus et Caroline ne purent s'empêcher de rire de l'engouement de leur fille. Quand ils réussirent à se calmer, Klaus se pencha et embrassa sa belle.

_ « Bonjour sweetheart » dit-il en la picorant de doux baisers.

_ « Bonjour » murmura-t'elle en passant ses bras autour du cou de l'hybride.

_ « Notre petit ange tient vraiment son énergie de toi ! Oh… Quel réveil » s'amusa-t'il.

_ « Je te signale qu'elle tient ça de nous deux, tu n'es pas réputé pour être calme. Et pour le bruit, je suis sûre que les autres auront adoré ce petit réveil en fanfare » plaisanta à son tour Caroline. Klaus sourit et embrassa ses lèvres tentatrices, puis dévia jusqu'à son cou et le haut de sa poitrine. Caroline soupira de plaisir mais elle ne devait pas se laisser aller sous les caresses de plus en plus entreprenantes de son homme. Leur fille les attendait. « Nik… On ne peut pas… Freja… nous attend ».

L'hybride grogna dans son cou, s'étant laisser emporter par son odeur enivrante et son besoin de la faire sienne. Mais il devait admettre à contrecœur qu'elle avait raison. Ils devaient rejoindre leur fille.

Il refit face à sa belle et lui picora les lèvres d'un dernier baiser.

_ « D'accord mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre love » lui murmura-t'il avant de se lever.

Caroline sourit d'anticipation puis se leva à son tour. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de s'habiller et descendirent en pyjama rejoindre Freja.

Elijah, Mila, Freja étaient déjà présents en bas. Dès qu'elle sentit la présence de ses parents, Freja se précipita vers eux.

_ « Maman ! Papa ! Venez vite voir le sapin ! ».

Les deux hybrides sourirent et suivirent leur fille. Bonnie, Kol, Stefan et Rebekah sur leurs talons, qui venaient juste de se lever. Toute la petite famille se retrouva alors dans le grand séjour, faisant semblant d'être surpris par tous les cadeaux présents sous le sapin.

_ « Vous avez vu tout ce que le Père Noël a apporté ! » s'exclama Freja avec joie.

_ « Oui, le Père Noël a été très généreux » fit Klaus.

_ « Il a même mangé tous les biscuits qu'on lui avait fait Papa ! ».

_ « Le Père Noël a dû trouver ça très bon » s'amusa Kol en sentant les regards moqueurs de sa famille. Il rajouta aussitôt. « Il faut bien qu'il prenne des forces pour faire le tour de la Terre ».

_ « Tu as sûrement raison Tonton Kol. Hey ! Regarde il ne t'a pas oublié » se réjouit-elle en lui apportant son cadeau.

_ « Merci ma Chérie ! » la remercia-t'il d'un baiser sur la joue.

_ « Et si on regardait tes cadeaux ? » lui proposa Klaus. Freja hocha la tête avec impatience et suivit ses parents.

Ils s'installèrent au pied du sapin de Noël, les autres autour d'eux. Freja vérifia les cadeaux et déballa avec empressement les siens. Avec bonheur, elle découvrit plusieurs jeux et activités manuelles et artistiques, des mallettes de peintures, feutres, des jeux de société, quelques livres illustrés et une peluche de Stitch de Disney. Elle était très heureuse de ses cadeaux et les montra à tout le monde. Puis chacun à leur tour, ils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux, ils furent tous ravis.

* * *

Plus tard dans la matinée, comme promis, Klaus, Caroline et Freja partirent faire une petite balade dans la forêt sous leur forme de loup. Ils coururent dans la couche de neige, jouant tous les trois ensembles, roulant dedans. Klaus et Caroline voulaient que Freja soit fière de sa nature de louve et de sorcière. C'est pour cela qu'ils partaient régulièrement se promener dans la forêt.

* * *

Après plus d'une heure, la petite famille rentra tranquillement au Manoir. Ils rejoignirent le reste de la famille qui les attendait patiemment pour manger. Ils passèrent donc tous à table et savourèrent à nouveau le menu élaboré par Klaus et Caroline.

* * *

Au cours de l'après-midi, une fois le repas de famille fini, ils s'armèrent de leurs vêtements les plus chauds et firent une énorme bataille de boule de neige dans le vaste jardin du Manoir. Dû à sa grossesse, Mila n'y participa pas. A la place, elle resta avec Caroline qui voulait passer du temps seul à seul avec sa sœur. Elles discutèrent tout en regardant depuis la baie vitrée la bataille qui faisait rage à l'extérieur du Manoir. Elles riaient devant le comportement amusé et enfantin des garçons.

* * *

Après s'être démenés pendant un long moment, c'est un peu fatigués qu'ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur se mettre au chaud. Une fois débarrassés de leurs manteaux et vêtements trempés, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et fauteuils du séjour et purent savourer avec plaisir le délicieux chocolat chaud que Caroline venait de leur préparer.

Ressentant le besoin de sentir plus près d'elle son homme, Caroline s'approcha de lui. L'hybride était assis dans un des fauteuils et dessinait silencieusement, concentré. Lorsqu'il vit sa belle à ses côtés, il leva les yeux de son dessin puis c'est avec un sourire qu'il écarta son carnet à croquis, permettant à sa belle de s'installer. Caroline s'assit contre lui, voulant le sentir au plus près d'elle. Klaus referma aussitôt ses bras autour d'elle et savoura son contact. Malgré les années qui passaient, le couple était toujours aussi fusionnel et amoureux.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda-t'il en lui montrant ses croquis qui représentaient chacun des membres de leur famille.

_ « Ils sont magnifiques Nik ! ».

Klaus lui saisit la joue et tourna son visage pour qu'il puisse plonger son regard dans ses beaux yeux de cristal bleu.

_ « Es-tu heureuse mon amour ? » s'enquit-il sérieux, comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde.

Caroline prit sa main sur sa joue et entrelaça leurs doigts. Elle observa autour d'elle. Elle pouvait voir Rebekah, Bonnie et Mila qui parlaient de la future naissance à venir. Puis un peu plus loin, elle contemplait Kol, Elijah, Stefan et Freja, qui était sur les genoux du jeune vampire, en train de jouer à un jeu. Elle voyait sur chaque visage un sourire, sincère et heureux. Une douce chaleur se dégageait de ce tableau familial. Un sourire éclatant naquit sur le visage de Caroline, puis elle refit face à Klaus qui attendait sa réponse. Elle posa son front contre le sien et lui murmura.

_ « J'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé, une famille, mes amis, Freja et toi. Je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde. Notre vie est parfaite. Tu as fait de moi une femme comblée Nicklaus. Je t'aime plus que tout » termina-t'elle les larmes aux yeux.

Klaus s'empressa de l'embrasser pour lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie. Elle était son rayon de soleil. Il ferait tout pour faire d'elle la femme la plus heureuse de la Terre.

Ils échangèrent plusieurs longs baisers, puis Klaus rompit un moment leur échange.

_ « Je t'aime tellement love ! Joyeux Noël ! ».

_ « Joyeux Noël mon amour » lui rendit-elle avant de sceller de nouveau leurs lèvres.

* * *

**_Alors verdict ? ^^ J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et s'il vous plaît envoyez-moi une review ^^_**

**_Bye,_**

**_Foudre2_**


	3. Chapitre 3

Mion29 : Tant mieux si j'ai réussi ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bonjour à tous, je sais cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié. Alors me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre Espoir centré surtout sur le Klaroline.**

**Je suis actuellement en pleine écriture d'une nouvelle fanfiction centrée sur le Klaroline pour la dernière saison de The Originals. Klaus et Caroline n'ont pas eu la fin qu'ils méritaient. Julie Plec m'a beaucoup déçu ! Alors voici ma version des retrouvailles pour ce couple. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

**En attendant, bonne lecture à tous, et pensez à mettre une petite review à la fin. Merci ! ^^**

* * *

**OS Klaroline**

C'est au milieu du printemps que naquit le premier enfant de Mila et Elijah. Ce fut un beau petit garçon qu'ils nommèrent Lane Mikaelson. Toute la famille était heureuse de ce nouveau venu dans la famille. Tout le monde était aux petits soins pour lui, même Freja. La petite aimait elle aussi s'occuper de Lane, comme par exemple lui donner le biberon, le tenir dans ses bras. Mais ce qu'elle attendait avec impatience c'est que Lane soit bientôt assez grand pour pouvoir jouer avec lui.

La vie avait donc repris tranquillement son cours dans la famille Mikaelson. C'était maintenant l'été, ce qui voulait dire les grandes vacances scolaires pour la petite Freja.

Ce jour-là, Caroline était partie régler une affaire auprès de la meute de la Lune. Klaus et Freja étaient donc seuls au Manoir. Klaus était dans son bureau, très occupé ce matin. Il passait plusieurs appels au téléphone. Il écoutait tout de même d'une oreille ce que faisait Freja. La petite blonde était sagement assise dans le canapé blanc, écoutant distraitement un dessin animé à la télévision, tandis qu'elle dessinait au crayon dans son carnet à croquis. Klaus fit soudainement apparition dans la pièce et s'installa dans le canapé à côté de Freja.

_ « Coucou Papa ! ».

_ « Coucou mon ange, qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? ».

_ « Je dessine des chevaux dans un pré. Je veux l'offrir à Maman ».

_ « Elle va être très contente ! D'ailleurs en parlant de Maman, je voulais lui faire une surprise. Je voulais l'emmener en vacance juste tous les deux… ».

_ « Tu veux partir juste entre amoureux ? » le coupa la petite blonde en comprenant vite.

_ « Oui tu as tout compris » s'amusa Klaus. « Nous partirions environ deux petites semaines ».

_ « Et moi ? Je peux rester toute seule ici tu sais ».

_ « Désolé mon ange mais tu n'es pas encore assez grande. En revanche, j'ai une proposition qui pourrait te plaire. On pourrait demander à Tante Rebekah et Oncle Stefan s'ils veulent bien te garder chez eux pendant notre absence ? ».

_ « Ah oui oui oui Papa s'il te plaît ! Est-ce que j'aurai le droit de voir Lane, Tante Mila et Oncle Elijah ? Je pourrais aller voir Ethan et Moly aussi ? ».

Ethan et Moly étaient les meilleurs amis de Freja. Ethan étant également le fils de Sophie et Sebastian. Il était du même âge que Freja.

_ « Si ton Oncle et ta Tante sont d'accords je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient » accepta-t'il. « On les appelle ? ». Freja hocha vigoureusement de la tête. Klaus prit alors son portable et composa le numéro de Stefan. Ils n'attendirent que seulement quelques secondes avant que le vampire décroche.

_ « Hey Klaus ! ».

_ « Salut mon pote ».

_ « Coucou Tonton ! » lança joyeusement Freja.

_ « Coucou ma belle, tu vas bien ? ».

_ « Oui ça va merci ».

_ « On a un service à te demander Stef. Je me suis décidé pour la surprise de Caroline, j'ai prévu de faire ça demain. Donc je voulais savoir si tu es toujours d'accord pour garder Freja ? ».

_ « Mais c'est génial ! Bien sûr qu'il n'y a pas de soucis. Rebekah sera ravie de l'avoir avec nous, je ne lui ai rien dit. Je suis heureux que tu te lances » lui confia-t'il.

_ « Moi aussi ! Je suis tellement impatient mais aussi nerveux… ».

_ « Rassure-toi ça va marcher. Tout se passera bien, courage et profite de ton temps avec Caroline. En ce qui concerne Freja, rassurez-vous, on s'occupera bien d'elle. Vous la déposez quand ? ».

_ « Demain dans l'après-midi ça ira ? ».

_ « Entendu. On a hâte que tu sois là ma belle » fit Stefan à Freja. « Tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser ».

_ « Moi aussi Tonton » sourit la petite fille.

_ « Bon on va te laisser, on va préparer nos affaires. Merci encore mon pote ».

_ « De rien ! A demain vous deux ».

_ « A demain Tonton ! ».

Klaus raccrocha et reporta son attention sur sa fille.

_ « Et si on allait préparer ta valise mon ange ? ».

_ « D'accord allons-y ».

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Caroline fit son retour au Manoir. Elle était impatiente de retrouver son homme et sa petite princesse.

_ « Coucou je suis rentrée ! » lança-t'elle en rentrant dans le Manoir.

_ « On est dans la cuisine sweetheart ».

La jeune vampire suivit la voix et trouva Klaus et Freja en pleine préparation du repas.

_ « Coucou Maman ! ».

_ « Coucou mes amours ». Elle embrassa Freja sur la joue, puis s'avança jusqu'à l'hybride. Celui-ci mit de côté ce qu'il était en train de faire pour enlacer sa belle par la taille, et l'embrassa tendrement. Caroline accueillit ses lèvres avec plaisir et lui répondit aussitôt. Freja quant à elle sourit attendrie par l'amour de ses parents. Elle était tellement habituée à les voir si proches et tactiles l'un envers l'autre. Elle les trouvait très mignons. Klaus rompit le baiser et aperçut le petit sourire un peu moqueur de sa fille.

_ « On ne se moque pas jeune fille » gronda-t'il gentiment en lui faisant des chatouilles.

_ « D'accord Papa » s'amusa-t'elle.

_ « Qu'est-ce que vous faites de bon ? » les interrogea Caroline en se détachant de Klaus pour aller poser son sac à main sur la table.

_ « On est en train de faire ton plat préféré Maman, des tagliatelles au fromage ».

_ « Oh mais je suis gâtée ce soir, surtout si c'est préparé par mes deux chefs préférés ! » dit-elle avec un franc sourire. Elle fut soudainement perplexe et amusée par l'expression du visage de Klaus et Freja. Ils avaient les yeux pétillants de malice et un sourire amusé révélant leurs fossettes.

_ « Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez vous deux ? ».

_ « On a une surprise pour toi » lui répondit la petite blonde.

Klaus mit le plat au four, se lava les mains et s'approcha de Caroline.

_ « Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas pris le temps de passer du temps ensemble. C'est-à-dire tous les deux… Entre la grossesse de Mila, son accouchement, la meute et la scolarité de Freja, nous avons été beaucoup occupés. J'ai donc préparé une surprise pour toi. Je nous ai prévu deux semaines de repos rien que toi et moi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? ».

_ « C'est … une bonne surprise ! Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais que fais-tu de Freja ? ».

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout est arrangé. J'ai contacté Stefan et ils seraient ravis de garder Freja tout le temps de notre absence ».

_ « Je suis contente d'aller chez Tante Bekah et Oncle Stefan. Tu pourras te reposer et passer du temps avec Papa en amoureux » s'amusa la petite blonde.

Caroline secoua la tête amusée.

_ « A ce que je vois vous avez tout prévu, il ne me reste plus qu'à accepter ».

_ « Oui ! S'il te plaît Maman dit oui ! ».

_ « Partante love ? ».

Caroline sourit et sauta dans les bras de l'hybride en acceptant.

_ « Oui bien sûr ! Quand partons-nous ? ».

_ « Nous déposons Freja chez Stefan et Rebekah demain en début d'après-midi ».

La petite louve s'approcha de son père qui la prit dans ses bras.

_ « Et où allons-nous ? » s'enquit Caroline, curieuse.

_ « Tu ne sauras rien mon amour » railla l'hybride.

_ « C'est une surprise Maman ».

_ « Ça ne te dérange pas de rester chez Tonton et Tata ? Tu pourras y dormir ? ». Elle s'en inquiéta puisque Freja n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de dormir loin de ses parents.

Caroline avait peur qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise ou qu'elle fasse un cauchemar et qu'elle soit inconsolable. La jeune maman ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

_ « Non ça me gêne pas. Je suis contente de pouvoir y aller ».

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, s'il y a le moindre problème, Stefan nous appellera et on rentrera auprès de toi » la rassura Klaus. « Maintenant, si on mangeait et qu'ensuite on regardait un film tous ensemble ? » proposa-t'il.

Les filles furent d'accords. Ils prirent place à table, dégustant les délicieuses tagliatelles au fromage tout en discutant de l'organisation pour le lendemain.

Le repas fini, ils s'installèrent sur le long canapé blanc du salon et regardèrent un film ensemble, les uns collés aux autres. Ils voulaient profiter au maximum des derniers instants qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble avant leur séparation. Malheureusement comme tout enfant de son âge, la fatigue gagna peu à peu la petite louve, qui finit par s'endormir dans les bras de sa mère. Caroline la réveilla à la fin du film et elles montèrent se mettre au lit.

Caroline pénétra dans sa chambre et referma doucement la porte avec un petit sourire. Elle sentit soudainement les effluves de roses émanant de la salle de bain. Klaus sortit de la pièce seulement vêtu de son pantalon noir, torse nu. Il sourit en la voyant.

_ « Freja s'est rendormie ? ».

_ « Oui aussitôt qu'elle fut dans son lit » s'amusa la jeune vampire.

_ « Bien ! Je t'ai fait couler un bain à la rose ».

_ « Merci mon amour ! » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et le caressa distraitement. Elle commença ensuite à jouer avec ses colliers en perles et rajouta d'un air taquin. « Tu te joins à moi ? ».

Les pupilles de Klaus se dilatèrent de désir en regardant sa belle rejoindre la salle de bain en se débarrassant au fur et à mesure de ses vêtements. Il reluqua sans gêne le corps de sa déesse, sachant parfaitement qu'elle était consciente de son regard et qu'elle aimait cela.

Ils se dévêtirent et s'installèrent dans la baignoire. Caroline s'installa dans les bras de l'hybride. Ils s'imprégnèrent de l'ambiance, la chaleur de l'eau et de l'odeur douce de la rose. Ils se détendirent complètement.

_ « Hum… Ça fait tellement de bien » se délecta la vampire.

_ « D'être dans mes bras ou d'être dans le bain ? » s'amusa-t'il.

_ « Les deux ! » approuva-t'elle avec un doux sourire. Elle ajouta après quelques secondes en riant. « Je ne sais pas qui de Freja ou de nous deux est le plus content et impatient d'être demain ? Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre le fait que Freja soit ravie d'être séparée de moi, de nous, pendant plusieurs jours… ».

_ « C'est normal c'est une nouvelle expérience pour elle. En plus, elle adore Rebekah et Stefan ». Il passa plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. « Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ».

_ « Moi ? Il n'y a rien » nia-t'elle, soupirant intérieurement qu'il puisse facilement lire en elle.

_ « Cela fait plusieurs minutes que tu es silencieuse, signe que quelque chose te tracasse. On sait tous les deux que tu aimes parler ».

_ « Tu es trop attentif… Je m'inquiète pour Freja… Tu crois qu'on peut la laisser ? ».

_ « Bien sûr, elle se sera pas seule, il y a Stefan et Rebekah. Ils vont bien s'occuper d'elle ne t'inquiète pas mon amour ».

_ « Mais si on lui manquait ? Si elle avait besoin de nous ? Imagine qu'elle fasse un cauchemar, tu sais bien qu'elle a besoin de nos câlins après… ».

_ « Si elle a besoin Rebekah et Stefan seront là, ils la rassuront. Elle est entre de bonnes mains rassure-toi ».

_ « Je suis un peu trop mère poule n'est-ce pas ? » admit-elle en baissant la tête.

Klaus lui prit le menton et lui releva la tête. Il plongea son regard sincère dans ses beaux yeux azurs.

_ « Tu es une mère aimante et formidable, et c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime » lui avoua-t'il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. « Tout se passera bien mon cœur ». Puis il rajouta. « Je me disais que cela ferait de l'expérience à Rebekah et Stefan. Cela les décidera peut-être à faire un enfant ? ».

_ « Ça serait super ! On en a parlé avec ta sœur il y a un moment et elle nous a confiées à quel point elle aurait souhaité avoir des enfants par le passé » lui révéla Caroline.

_ « Entre la pourchasse de Mikael contre nous et moi qui tuais tous ses prétendants, elle n'a jamais pu fonder une famille… » soupira-t'il avec honte et culpabilité.

_ « C'est le passé Nik ! Elle est heureuse maintenant avec Stefan. J'espère qu'ils ne mettront pas des années avant de se décider à fonder une famille. Ils le méritent tous les deux, et j'ai aussi envie d'être de nouveau tata ».

_ « J'aimerai également pour eux » acquiesça l'hybride. Il voulait plus que tout le bonheur de sa petite sœur.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Klaus en profita pour masser le corps de sa belle afin qu'elle soit complètement détendue. Savourant l'agréable toucher de son homme, Caroline soupira d'aise et émit quelques gémissements appréciateurs. Cela encouragea Klaus à continuer ses caresses, de manière plus sensuelle et intime.

_ « Nik s'il te… plaît… arrête » haleta-t'elle.

_ « Pourquoi mon amour ? Tu n'apprécies pas mes caresses ? » murmura-t'il à son oreille.

_ « Oh si j'aime beaucoup… Seulement… j'aimerai encore profiter de ce bain avant de profiter de ton corps tout à l'heure. Patiente encore un moment mon amour ».

Klaus abandonna alors ses caresses avec un peu de désappointement. Il voulait tellement ravager son corps de déesse.

_ « Très bien… » soupira-t'il.

Caroline rit légèrement de sa réaction. Il était comme elle, si insatiable de l'autre. Elle se retourna légèrement et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres boudeuses.

_ « Profite toi aussi de ce moment de calme et sérénité car tout à l'heure je compte bien t'épuiser » sourit-elle malicieusement.

Les lèvres de l'hybride s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois, acceptant alors de patienter un moment, avide de leur prochaine activité. Il entoura de nouveau sa belle de ses bras et profita de son contact.

* * *

Le lendemain fut rapidement là. La petite famille termina de boucler leurs valises et prit la direction de la demeure de Rebekah et Stefan. A peine étaient-ils arrivés sur le pas de la porte que Rebekah leur ouvrit avec un resplendissant sourire.

_ « Tata ! » s'écria Freja en se jetant dans les bras de l'Originelle.

_ « Coucou ma chérie ! Contente de vous voir » dit-elle aux deux parents. « Stefan, ils sont arrivés » partagea-t'elle à haute voix.

Le vampire arriva les deux secondes suivantes et embrassa la joue de sa nièce. Il alla ensuite faire une accolade à Caroline puis à Klaus.

_ « Alors impatients de ces vacances, » demanda-t'il.

_ « Ah ça tu peux le dire ! » lui répondit Klaus en lui faisant un clin d'œil discret. « Cela nous fera le plus grand bien ».

_ « Nik insiste pour garder notre destination secrète » dit Caroline en levant les yeux mais finit par sourire. « Cela ne vous dérange vraiment pas de garder Freja ? ».

_ « Evidemment que non Care. On adore l'avoir avec nous. Avec Bekah, on a préparé pleins d'activités et de sorties à faire tous les trois. On avait hâte de pouvoir la garder. Tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser » dit Stefan à Freja.

La petite blonde lui sourit, laissant apparaître ses petites fossettes.

_ « Super ! Est-ce qu'on pourra aller se promener ? Je pourrais me changer en louve ? ».

_ « Bien sûr si ça te fait plaisir mais il faut demander à Papa et Maman s'ils sont d'accords » lui conseilla Rebekah.

Freja se tourna vers ses parents avec sa petite mine de chiot malheureux.

_ « C'est d'accord » accepta Klaus.

_ « A une condition » rajouta Caroline. « Que tu restes toujours près de ton oncle et de ta tante, promis ? ».

_ « Promis Maman ! ».

_ « Nous devrions nous mettre en route mon cœur ».

_ « D'accord… Comme elle est en vacance, elle peut veiller un peu plus tard que d'habitude mais pas trop. Si elle fait un cauchemar, berce-la en lui chantant une berceuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et… ».

_ « Caroline ils vont y arriver » la coupa Klaus avec amusement.

_ « Rassure-toi Care, on va bien prendre soin d'elle. Et s'il y a le moindre problème promis on appelle. Tu peux partir l'esprit tranquille » la rassura Rebekah.

_ « Très bien… Viens me faire un câlin mon ange ».

Freja se précipita dans les bras aimants de sa mère. Caroline lui fit plusieurs baisers sur la joue et les cheveux.

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas Maman tout va bien se passer. Je ne risque rien avec Tonton et Tata ».

_ « D'accord. Je t'aime mon bébé ».

_ « Moi aussi Maman ».

Freja lui fit un bisou sur la joue puis se tourna vers Klaus qui l'enlaça.

_ « Tu seras bien sage d'accord ? ».

_ « Promis Papa. Je t'aime » murmura-t'elle en l'embrassant également sur la joue. Klaus sourit puis déposa un baiser sur son front.

_ « Moi aussi mon ange. Merci encore Stefan ». Il lui tendit la petite valise rouge de Freja. Le vampire s'en saisit.

_ « Ce n'est rien, profitez bien de vos vacances ! ».

_ « Amusez-vous bien ! » lança Rebekah.

_ « A bientôt » fit Freja en leur faisant coucou de la main.

Klaus et Caroline leur firent signe à leur tour puis montèrent dans leur voiture et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

_ « Alors maintenant que nous sommes seuls et en route, tu pourrais me dire où l'on va ? » lui demanda Caroline.

_ « Je sais que tu aimes diriger les choses et que tu es très curieuse mais là je ne peux rien te dire mon amour ».

_ « Allez Nik tu peux me le dire ! ».

_ « C'est une surprise mon cœur. Il te faudra patienter ».

_ « Mais… ».

_ « Caroline… Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais je veux juste que tu te laisses aller et que tu profites de notre voyage. Je te promets que tu vas adorer » la rassura-t'il.

Caroline fit la moue face à son aveu mais se reprit en souriant légèrement. Elle allait le laisser faire et lui faire confiance.

_ « Bon très bien mais en échange, j'ai le droit de choisir la musique jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ! ».

Klaus lui sourit et accepta. Caroline sortit son portable de sa poche et parcourut sa playlist. Elle choisit la chanson Speechless de Schulz et Erika Sirola, et mit le volume à fond. Elle commença aussitôt à chanter à haute voix en rythme avec la chanson. Elle aimait beaucoup chanter, se sentir vivante et libre. Elle se sentait vivre à travers la chanson.

Klaus eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur sa conduite. Comment ne pouvait-il en être autrement lorsqu'un ange chante si divinement bien à vos côtés. Elle était tellement belle, rayonnante et pleine de vie. Il mesurait tant sa chance de l'avoir dans sa vie. La douce lumière de ses ténèbres.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de route, ils arrivèrent pratiquement à destination. Caroline fut stupéfaite lorsque son regard croisa le panneau d'accueil de la ville.

_ « Mystic Falls ?! C'est ici que nous nous rendons ? ».

_ « En effet sweetheart. Je comprends ton incompréhension mais cela fait parti de ma surprise. Je ne peux pas t'en dire davantage. Je pensais qu'un petit retour aux sources nous ferait du bien ».

_ « Oui tu as raison ».

_ « J'ai réaménagé le Manoir pour notre arrivée. Nous serons bien ici rien que tous les deux » sourit-il en lui prenant la main et en nouant ses doigts aux siens.

_ « C'est tout ce que compte pour moi » lui rendit Caroline en se penchant pour lui embrasser la joue.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Manoir Mikaelson, ils furent satisfaits de constater que tout était prêt à leur arrivée. Le frigo était rempli de nourriture et de poche de sang. Des bouquets de fleurs étaient disposés un peu partout dans le Manoir.

Ils s'installèrent, vidèrent leurs valises et se posèrent ensuite un moment dans l'énorme canapé du séjour. Après ce long voyage, ils étaient ravis de pouvoir enfin de se poser et se reposer. Ils se détendirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout en sirotant dans un grand verre en cristal du sang humain. Le doux nectar était très appréciable après ce voyage. Rien de tel pour se remettre en forme.

_ « Hum… Cela fait tellement du bien » se délecta la jeune vampire.

_ « C'est revigorant » répondit-il en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu nous as prévu pour ce soir ? ».

Avec le temps du trajet, ils étaient arrivés en fin d'après-midi.

_ « Nous sortons ce soir. Je t'emmène manger quelque part. Je te propose donc de tranquillement finir ton verre de sang et ensuite tu vas te préparer. Dès que tu es prête, rejoins-moi dans le séjour. Ça te convient ? ».

_ « C'est d'accord. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu nous as préparé » avoua-t'elle.

_ « Moi aussi j'ai hâte ».

* * *

Lorsqu'ils finirent leurs verres, ils se rendirent tous les deux dans leur chambre. Caroline alla directement prendre une douche tandis que Klaus se changea pour la soirée. Après s'être préparé, Klaus s'éclipsa discrètement du Manoir pour aller vérifier de lui-même que tout était prêt. Même s'il arrivait à cacher ses émotions, il était assez tendu et nerveux quant au déroulement et l'issue de cette soirée.

Une fois lavée et détendue par l'eau de la douche, Caroline s'enveloppa dans une serviette blanche et se sécha rapidement. Elle sortit ensuite de la salle de bain et alla directement dans son dressing. Elle sentait que son homme n'était pas aussi serein qu'à son habitude. Elle estima que cette soirée devait être importante. Elle décida donc de se faire la plus belle possible. Elle fouilla alors parmi toutes ses robes, plus belles les unes que les autres. Son choix s'arrêta sur une robe bleue légère et fleurie. C'était en autre l'une des préférées de Klaus. C'était donc un excellent choix. Elle voulait toujours paraître belle à ses yeux. Elle se vêtit donc de la robe puis s'appliqua sur son maquillage et sur sa coiffure qu'elle laissa libre et détachée.

Lorsqu'elle estima être prête, elle descendit rejoindre son hybride en bas. Elle suivit son odeur et le découvrit devant la cheminée, un verre de bourbon à la main. L'hybride se retourna à l'apparition de sa belle dans la pièce. Il se figea lorsque son regard croisa la belle blonde. Il partageait sa vie avec elle voilà maintenant six ans et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agréablement stupéfait par son apparence. Elle paraissait plus belle de jour en jour. Elle parvenait à le désarmer en seulement quelques secondes. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, afin de pouvoir reluquer de son regard de braise chaque courbe de son corps. Elle était juste à couper le souffle. Caroline quant à elle se sentit fondre sous son regard et mit à rougir.

Klaus lui saisit la main et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il releva son regard et s'ancra dans celui hypnotisant de Caroline.

_ « Tu es éblouissante sweetheart ! » la complimenta-t'il.

_ « Merci ! Tu n'es pas mal non plus. J'aime beaucoup cette couleur sur toi ».

Klaus portait un pantalon noir et une chemise bordeaux légèrement ouverte en haut.

_ « Merci love. Tu es prête ? ».

_ « Oui allons-y ! » s'enthousiasma-t'elle.

Klaus lui tendit son bras qu'elle se saisit volontiers, puis ils quittèrent le Manoir. Ils prirent leur voiture et roulèrent à peine quatre kilomètres.

Klaus coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture. Caroline regarda autour d'elle mais ne découvrit qu'une forêt. Pourquoi Klaus l'emmenait-il ici ? Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Elle continua d'être confuse alors que l'hybride ouvrit la porte de Caroline et lui présenta sa main. Elle s'en saisit et sortit du véhicule. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur la forêt, puis sur Klaus. Elle le regarda, perplexe.

_ « Que faisons-nous ici ? » l'interrogea-t'elle.

Klaus avait son fameux sourire en coin et lui répondit.

_ « Cela fait partie de ma surprise. Nous devons à présent marcher deux kilomètres à travers la forêt et nous serons arrivés ».

_ « Mon cœur je ne peux pas marcher dans la forêt avec mes talons ».

_ « Bien alors… ».

Caroline émit un cri de surprise puis un rire quand Klaus la prit soudainement dans ses bras.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu fais Nik ? » s'amusa-t'elle.

_ « Et bien comme tu peux le voir je te porte. Nous arriverons plus vite sur les lieux. Accroche-toi bien ».

La seconde suivante, Klaus utilisa sa super vitesse d'hybride pour parcourir la forêt. En quelques secondes, ils arrivèrent sur place et Caroline en resta bouche bée.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il ne cessait jamais de l'étonner. Ils se trouvaient dans une paisible clairière légèrement fleurie. Des spots de lumière étaient placés sur une zone de la clairière. De longues guirlandes lumineuses et multicolores longeaient cette zone. Un parquet en bois avait été installé là où une magnifique table joliment décorée et fleurie se trouvait. Ce qui amusa le plus Caroline s'est de trouver un lit en bois vêtu de draps blancs et rouges dans un coin de la clairière. Elle n'en revenait pas. C'était juste superbe ! Il avait fait tout ça pour elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit qu'il étudiait sa réaction.

_ « C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ? ».

_ « Avec un peu d'aide mais oui. Tu aimes ? » s'enquit-il.

_ « J'adore ! C'est une excellente idée, j'ai toujours voulu dormir à l'extérieur. Quand nous étions humaines, Mila et moi dormions de temps en temps sous les étoiles, et passions une partie de la nuit à les observer. J'aimais beaucoup faire ça. Maintenant je vais pouvoir le faire avec toi. Nous devrions le faire avec Freja aussi ».

_ « Nous le ferons promis ! Je n'ai pas choisi ce lieu par hasard, sais-tu où nous nous trouvons ? ».

_ « Non ».

_ « Nous sommes là où se tenait la cascade où nous nous retrouvions il y a mille ans. Elle serait ici » dit-il en lui montrant un endroit.

_ « Vraiment ?! Incroyable, ça a tellement changé ! Cet endroit avait tellement de signification pour moi. C'est là que j'ai rencontré tes frères et sœur, mais surtout c'est là que je t'ai rencontré. Merci de m'avoir emmené ici » sourit-elle.

Klaus la déposa à terre et se saisit de sa main.

_ « Si vous voulez bien me suivre Mademoiselle, votre repas est servi ».

Ils s'approchèrent de la table et Klaus avança la chaise de sa belle. Il présenta au fur et à mesure du repas des assiettes gourmandes devant Caroline. L'hybride avait fait en sorte de préparer les plats préférés de Caroline, allant même jusqu'à son vin favori. Le dîner se passa allègrement bien, dans une ambiance très romantique. Le couple profita de chaque instant.

_ « C'était délicieux Nik » lui avoua-t'elle avant de finir son verre de sang inclus dans le dessert. « Je passe sincèrement une merveilleuse soirée avec toi ».

_ « Et cette soirée est loin d'être fini love ».

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la petite enceinte radio et l'alluma. Il retourna vers Caroline et lui tendit sa main. Caroline posa sa main dans la sienne et ils se prirent dans les bras. Ils commencèrent à danser aux premières notes de musique. ( watch?v=xaxYEme_NTE)

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se laissèrent aller. Ils étaient bien ici ensemble, unis sur une même et belle chanson. La danse avait toujours été leur truc. A aucun moment ils ne décrochèrent leurs regards l'un de l'autre. On pouvait voir l'intensité de leur amour inconditionnel.

Klaus fit tourner Caroline sur elle-même et la ramena avec douceur dans ses bras. Ils collèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent légèrement, partageant le même souffle d'amour.

Ils dansèrent pendant un long moment, passant d'une musique à une autre. Soudain, une douce musique de fond se fit entendre. Caroline put sentir une certaine raideur et nervosité qui habitaient l'hybride à l'écoute de cette musique. Elle recula son visage et vit une inquiétude passer dans son regard puis apparut de la détermination.

Klaus s'éloigna légèrement de Caroline et lui saisit la main. Il l'embrassa sur la paume et plongea dans son regard hypnotisant.

_ « Il faut que je te parle » lança-t'il. « Si je t'ai emmené ici, c'est pour une bonne raison. Ce lieu a une signification pour nous deux, c'est là que je t'ai rencontré. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès l'instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. Tu étais tellement belle et quand j'ai appris à te connaître tu as fait grandir cet amour naissant pour toi. Un millénaire plus tard, je t'aime toujours aussi passionnément. Tu as rassemblé ma famille, tu leur as donné de l'amour. Tu me combles de bonheur et d'amour chaque jour que je passe à tes côtés. Et plus que tout, tu m'as donné la plus belle chose au monde après ton amour. Tu m'as donné une fille, notre petit ange. Depuis ce jour-là je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre. J'ai ma famille, une magnifique fille… Il ne manque plus qu'une seule chose pour satisfaire à tout jamais mon cœur et mon bonheur ». Klaus posa doucement un genou à terre. Caroline déjà émue par son discours, recouvrit sa bouche de sa main, le souffle coupé par la situation. Klaus plongea sa main dans sa poche et sortit un petit écrin blanc. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens bordés de larmes. Il ouvrit l'écrin et laissa apparaître une merveilleuse bague en or blanc en motif fleur nacre, composée de deux topazes bleues foncées, cinq topazes bleues claires, une topaze blanche et une perle de culture de Chine. Les yeux de Caroline s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle découvrit la bague. Il était complètement fou… fou d'amour pour elle.

_ « Nik… ».

_ « Attends, laisse-moi finir. Mon amour, tu es la femme la plus magnifique et merveilleuse que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je me sens tellement chanceux que tu sois entrée dans ma vie. Tu m'as appris à aimer, tu as réveillé mon vieux cœur mort. Tu m'as amené un nouveau souffle. Je t'aime plus que tout et je ne veux passer un seul jour de plus sans que le monde sache ce que tu représentes vraiment pour moi. Si j'en avais eu l'occasion il y a mille ans, je t'aurai fait ma demande ici au bord de cette cascade. Je sais que ce n'est pas aussi grandiose qu'une demande à Paris, Venise ou encore au bord de l'Océan… Si c'est ce que tu souhaites je le ferai pour toi, mais pour moi c'était une évidence et important que je te fasse ma demande ici, à l'endroit même où tu es rentrée dans ma vie et que tu t'es ancrée dans mon cœur. Je te veux pour l'éternité avec moi Caroline, tu es mon Alpha, l'amour de ma vie. Tu es la mère de mon enfant et je veux que tu deviennes officiellement ma femme, même si à mes yeux tu l'es depuis que tu m'as laissé une deuxième chance. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours Caroline, pour toujours et à jamais dans mon cœur. C'est ainsi que je suis là avec toi, un genou à terre, pour te demander à toi Caroline Forbes de me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme et de faire de moi une nouvelle fois l'homme le plus heureux de cette Terre à jamais. Veux-tu m'épouser love ? ».

Caroline resta silencieuse un moment, complètement bouche bée. Comment rester insensible face à son discours. Elle était véritablement sans voix. Cet homme qu'elle a rencontré il y a mille ans et qu'elle aimait toujours et même plus que sa propre vie, venait de lui faire la plus belle déclaration qu'elle avait jamais eue. Elle était tellement bouleversée et surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Klaus fasse sa demande en mariage maintenant. Elle ne pensait pas avant des dizaines d'années. Il ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre.

Voyant son inquiétude face à son manque de réponse, elle se réveilla de sa léthargie et dit d'une voix pleine d'émotions.

_ « Nicklaus… Il y a mille ans, je n'aurai pas hésité à dire oui et là encore c'est ce que je désire le plus. Oui je veux être ta femme » avoua-t'elle avec un grand sourire.

Klaus libéra un énorme soupir de soulagement et sourit, heureux. Il pouvait respirer de nouveau, elle avait dit oui ! Elle voulait être sa femme !

Il se leva précipitamment, prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa ardemment. Il essaya de lui transmettre tout son bonheur à travers ce baiser. Caroline entoura son cou de ses bras et lui répondit avec la même intensité. Ils étaient aux anges aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Leur rêve allait se réaliser, d'être unis par tous les moyens possibles.

Klaus s'éloigna à contre cœur de ses délicieuses lèvres, lui saisit la main et inséra la bague à son annulaire. Caroline observa avec admiration sa nouvelle bague. Elle était sublime ! Elle releva le regard et l'ancra dans celui de son hybride.

_ « Tu as raison Nik, tu as choisi l'endroit parfait pour ta demande, c'est là que notre histoire a commencé. Tu es incroyable ! Je t'aime tellement Nicklaus ».

Klaus effaça les traces de larmes de joie du visage de sa belle et lui murmura avant de l'embrasser.

_ « Je t'aime Caroline ».

Ils s'embrassèrent et plus les secondes passèrent plus le baiser devint avide et passionné. Ils étaient envahis d'émotions, qu'ils ressentirent le besoin d'évacuer. Leur étreinte prit de l'ampleur.

Klaus prit Caroline dans ses bras et s'avança jusqu'au lit installé s'en jamais cesser d'embrasser sa douce. Une fois devant le lit, il jeta délicatement Caroline dessus. Avec un regard de braise, Caroline reluqua Klaus qui se débarrassait de sa chemise et la jeta négligemment au loin. Un sourire narquois sur le visage, Klaus rampa jusqu'à Caroline et fondit sur ses lèvres. Le désir prenant de plus en plus de place en eux.

_ « Nik, on ne va pas faire ça ici… Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir » s'amusa-t'elle entre deux baisers.

_ « Je percevrai et hypnotiserai toute personne qui pourrait s'approcher. Je ne laisserai personne contempler ton corps de déesse. Moi seul aie ce droit ! ».

_ « Alors dans ce cas ». Elle se jeta sur ses lèvres avec fougue et lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle pouvait voir les pupilles de Klaus devenir dorées. « Je vais pouvoir profiter de ton corps ».

Klaus continua de relever les pans de la robe de sa belle et celle-ci se redressa légèrement pour s'en débarrasser. Klaus dévora du regard une Caroline seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements. Elle était tellement magnifique, une vraie déesse. Il l'embrassa, puis parsema son corps de baiser. Ils avaient tellement envie l'un de l'autre. Caroline ferma les yeux tout en soupirant, gémissant de ses caresses. Soudain, un brin de lucidité frappa Klaus qui lui fit stopper ses préliminaires. Caroline gémit aussitôt.

_ « Klaus ne t'arrête pas, continu… ».

_ « Je voulais te parler… te demander quelque chose avant que tu ne m'envoûte davantage ». Caroline ouvrit les yeux et l'attira à elle. Il semblait un peu nerveux.

_ « Qu'y a-t''il ? ».

Il souffla intérieurement et se lança.

_ « J'aimerai qu'on fasse un deuxième enfant love. Je voudrai si tu es d'accord, agrandir notre petite famille, que Freja ne soit pas seule. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? ».

Caroline réfléchit un instant, avant d'afficher une sourire éclatant.

_ « Je suis d'accord ! J'aimerai beaucoup avoir un autre enfant, surtout avec toi ». Caroline lâcha une petite larme que Klaus effaça. « J'ai très envie d'être de nouveau maman et pourquoi pas d'un petit garçon cette fois » sourit-elle heureuse. « Je t'aime Nik ».

Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Elle voulait avoir plusieurs enfants depuis son plus jeune âge. Maintenant qu'elle était une hybride, elle n'allait pas s'en priver. Elle était heureuse que Klaus ait également envie d'avoir un nouvel enfant.

_ « Je t'aime tant Caroline ! ».

_ « Alors il est temps de passer à l'action Papa Hybride » s'amusa-t'elle.

Klaus sourit à ce surnom et scella passionnément leurs lèvres. Il reprit possession de son corps, devenant de plus en plus fougueux. Ils consumèrent tendrement puis passionnément leur amour. Cette fois encore, leurs pupilles virèrent du doré à une teinte violine, montrant le doux présage d'un nouveau petit être à venir.

* * *

Après avoir passé la nuit à se prouver leur amour et après s'être câlinés tendrement la matinée, Caroline prit une douche au Manoir. Puisqu'ils étaient à Mystic Falls, elle ressentait le besoin de se rendre sur la tombe de Liz. Comme à chacune de ses visites, elle apportait des fleurs de lys blanches pour sa mère. Elle pensait souvent à elle, tout comme à ses parents biologiques Elina et Alrick. Malgré toutes ces années passées, ils continuaient toujours à lui manquer… Heureusement pour elle, Freja, Klaus, Mila ainsi que tout le reste de la famille lui apportaient l'amour nécessaire pour combler ce manque.

Muni de son bouquet de lys, Caroline longea calmement les allées du cimetière. Après quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta devant la stèle funéraire d'Elisabeth Forbes. Elle refoula les larmes qui menaçaient. Malgré les années, la douleur était toujours présente dans son cœur. Cette nuit où Tyler lui avait pris la vie de sa deuxième mère restera toujours gravée dans sa mémoire.

Elle déposa les lys contre la stèle de sa mère et resta quelques instants, pensive. Elle repensa aux évènements de la veille et à la demande en mariage de Klaus. Elle était tellement comblée ! Elle allait se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle savait que Liz serait aussi ravie qu'elle à cette nouvelle.

Soudain, elle entendit un courant d'air près d'elle et sentit une présence qui lui avait été familière dans le temps.

_ « Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t'elle sans préambule.

_ « Je savais que je te trouverais là » fit l'homme.

_ « Comment savais-tu que je serais là ? ».

_ « J'ai remarqué l'agitation autour du Manoir et j'ai fini par apprendre que c'était Klaus qui revenait. Je me suis douté que tu serais là avec lui Blondie » lui répondit-il en se mettant à ses côtés. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, contemplant la stèle de Liz. « Elle me manque aussi. J'aime venir ici quand ça ne va pas et lui parler… ».

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment Damon ? » réagit-elle subitement.

Cela prit de cours le vampire, qui soupira intérieurement et se lança.

_ « Je voulais simplement savoir si tu allais bien… » dit-il, ce qui surprit la jeune vampire. « Lors de mes contacts avec Stefan, il ne me parle rarement de toi, sûrement pour te protéger… Alors comme j'ai su ta venue, je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles ».

Caroline resta quelque peu choquée de savoir que Damon s'intéressait à sa vie, chose qu'il n'a jamais vraiment faite avant. Elle reprit contenance et lui répondit.

_ « Pour répondre à ta question oui je vais bien merci ».

_ « Stefan m'a vaguement avoué que tu avais eu un enfant. Comment cela se peut-il ? ».

_ « C'est une longue histoire mais pour faire court, mon côté loup-garou m'a permis de tomber enceinte de Klaus. C'est une petite fille, elle s'appelle Freja » sourit-elle.

_ « Joli prénom ». Caroline hésita puis sortit son portable et le lui tendit en lui présentant une photo récente de Freja. Damon observa longuement la photo devant lui. Un petit sourire sincère naquit sur son visage. « Elle est très belle, elle te ressemble beaucoup, une petite Blondie Junior » plaisanta-t'il. « J'espère qu'elle n'a pas le même caractère que Klaus ? ».

_ « Un peu mais elle est adorable ! Je l'aime plus que ma vie ».

_ « Je te comprends. Est-ce qu'il te rend heureuse ? » s'enquit-il.

_ « Oui ! Bien plus qu'aucun homme avant lui ne l'avait fait. Je l'aime plus que tout ».

_ « Qui aurait cru que l'Hybride Originel avait un cœur aussi tendre » s'amusa-il.

Caroline sourit et dit.

_ « Il faut juste apprendre à le connaître, comme je l'ai fait pour d'autre ».

Damon sentit le point du regard de la belle blonde. Il sourit de qui elle parlait. C'est en baissant les yeux que son regard capta un objet. Caroline suivit son regard et montra sa main gauche révélant son alliance.

_ « Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ? ».

_ « Oui ça l'est. Nous allons nous marier bientôt. Klaus m'a fait sa demande hier soir ».

_ « Je suppose que je ne serais pas invité à la cérémonie n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t'il, un peu désappointé.

_ « Non… Klaus te déteste toujours et souhaite encore ta mort. Il est très loin de t'avoir pardonné… ».

_ « Qu'en est-il de toi ? M'as-tu pardonné ? » demanda-t'il avec espoir. Il continuait toujours à s'en vouloir pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

_ « Honnêtement… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner un jour. Tu m'as tellement fait souffrir que cela restera toujours gravé en moi… Malgré ce que tu m'as fait, j'ai appris à te connaître et j'ai vu une nouvelle facette de toi. J'ai découvert le bon côté en toi. C'est cet homme que je préfère. Alors continu à être cet homme, à faire le bien autour de toi. Il n'y a que cette façon que tu peux te racheter. Ne redeviens jamais ce monstre Damon ! » appuya-t'elle fermement.

Damon baissa les yeux, encaissant les mots de sagesse de la vampire.

_ « Je te promets de tout faire pour rester cet homme. Je ne redeviendrai jamais un monstre sanguinaire. Je tiens à te dire une nouvelle fois que je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, sincèrement. En tout cas je suis heureux pour toi et Klaus. Tu mérites d'être heureuse Caroline, alors si ce mariage te rend heureuse alors c'est tout ce que je demande. Je tiens à ce que tu saches que si un jour tu as un problème, quel qu'il soit, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler et je viendrais t'aider. Il en va de même pour Freja, je serai toujours prêt à vous défendre si nécessaire » lui confia-t'il.

Cela laissa une deuxième fois Caroline un peu choquée. Damon avait vraiment changé… Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Caroline.

_ « Merci Damon, ça me touche beaucoup » lui dit-elle reconnaissante.

_ « Je te dois bien ça… Je vais te laisser maintenant, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir ».

_ « Moi aussi ».

_ « A bientôt Blondie » dit-il avant de s'évaporer en un coup de vent.

_ « Au revoir Damon » murmura-t'elle.

Elle se tourna vers la tombe de sa mère, sourit tendrement puis prit la direction de la sortie du cimetière. Elle se remémora sa discussion avec Damon dans son esprit. Elle était heureuse de le savoir changé et d'essayer d'être un homme meilleur. Elle décida de ne pas parler de cette entrevue à Klaus de peur qu'il s'empresse d'aller le tuer pour s'être approché d'elle. Damon avait le droit à une seconde chance et elle espérait vraiment qu'il ne dérape pas de nouveau.

* * *

Les deux semaines passèrent trop rapidement au goût du couple. Ils avaient passé tout leur temps ensemble. Ils avaient visité les villes autour de Mystic Falls, dînés dans des restaurants, ou restant tout simplement au Manoir en toute intimité à faire l'amour encore et encore s'en jamais s'en lasser. Mais ils devaient rentrer, car même s'ils avaient appelé Freja tous les jours avec la tablette afin qu'ils puissent se voir. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi longtemps séparés. C'est alors qu'un matin ils firent leurs valises et retournèrent à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Ils avaient besoin de retrouver leur famille mais plus particulièrement Freja. Ils gardèrent leur retour secret pour faire la surprise à leur fille. Ils étaient impatients de la retrouver et de la prendre dans leurs bras.

C'est en début d'après-midi, qu'ils furent arrivés à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Ils prirent aussitôt la route de la maison de Stefan et Rebekah. Une fois arrivée, ils frappèrent aussitôt sur la porte. Ce fut Rebekah qui vint leur ouvrir. Qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise de trouver le couple d'hybrides au pas de sa porte. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

_ « Care, Nik ! Quelle bonne surprise, on ne vous attendait pas aujourd'hui ».

_ « Bonjour Bekah ! » firent le couple en enlaçant chacun leur tour l'Originelle. « On voulait faire une surprise à Freja » poursuivit Caroline.

_ « Où est-elle ? » s'enquit Klaus, impatient de voir sa fille.

_ « Elle joue dans le jardin avec Stefan et Kol. Toute la famille est là aussi. Allez les retrouver je vais chercher des rafraîchissements ».

Ils se dirigèrent vers le jardin où ils pouvaient entendre les rires de Freja et le reste de la famille. Arrivés à l'embrasure du jardin, ils virent Kol, Stefan et Freja se faire des passes au pied avec un ballon. Elijah les observait. Quant à Bonnie, elle donnait le biberon à Lane tout en discutant avec Mila. Klaus et Caroline observèrent leur fille jouer. Cependant, grâce à son odorat de loup-garou, Freja sentit des odeurs qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle tourna la tête et son sourire s'agrandit.

_ « Maman ! Papa ! » s'exclama-t'elle en courant se jeter dans leurs bras. Klaus la réceptionna dans ses bras et l'enlaça. Caroline les entoura également de ses bras. « Vous m'avez manqué » murmura-t'elle dans le cou de son père.

_ « Toi aussi mon ange » lui répondit Klaus. Caroline embrassa la tête de sa fille.

_ « Ça c'est bien passé avec Rebekah et Stefan ? Tu t'es bien amusée ? » demanda la vampire.

_ « Oui c'était trop bien ! Je pourrais revenir de temps en temps ? ».

_ « Si tu veux » acceptèrent-ils.

_ « Comment s'est déroulé vos vacances ? » les interrogea Elijah.

Rebekah revint avec des rafraîchissements.

_ « A merveille ! Cela nous a fait beaucoup de bien. D'ailleurs, cela tombe bien que vous soyez tous présents ici, nous avons deux grandes nouvelles à vous annoncer » leur avoua Klaus. Toute la famille était suspendue à ses lèvres. Il regarda Caroline qui acquiesça et annonça. « Nous allons nous marier ! ».

La stupeur laissa bien vite place à l'euphorie.

_ « C'est génial ! » s'écria Rebekah. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Caroline bientôt suivie par Bonnie et Mila. Elles s'empressèrent d'admirer la magnifique bague de Caroline. Les garçons quant à eux firent une accolade à Klaus et les félicitèrent.

_ « Félicitation à vous deux ! » fit Elijah.

_ « Quand comptez-vous célébrer votre mariage ? » enchaîna Mila.

_ « Dans un mois » lui répondit Caroline.

_ « Ça va être court mais c'est jouable. J'ai déjà plusieurs idées à l'esprit pour votre mariage » fit Rebekah très excitée.

_ « Je ne doute pas qu'elles doivent être géniales Bekah mais je prépare mon mariage depuis que je suis enfant. J'ai déjà tout planifié » sourit-elle.

_ « Cela n'est pas étonnant de toi » railla Bonnie en se remémorant des souvenirs de leur enfance et la description précise que Caroline leur avait faite à Elena et à elle de son mariage.

_ « Vous vous mariez comme les princes avec leurs princesses ? » demanda innocemment Freja.

_ « Oui c'est ça. Maman va devenir ma femme donc elle sera officiellement une Mikaelson comme nous deux » lui expliqua Klaus.

_ « C'est super ! » lui retourna-t'elle avec un sourire, imaginant déjà sa mère dans une robe de princesse.

_ « Qu'en est-il de la deuxième bonne nouvelle ? » les questionna Stefan.

Le sourire de Caroline s'agrandit et dit avec une voix pleine d'émotion.

_ « Je suis enceinte ! ».

Cette nouvelle rendit fou de joie tous les membres de la famille. Ils félicitèrent les nouveaux parents en les enlaçant une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était que le pur bonheur.

_ « Pourquoi vous êtes tous heureux ? » demanda Freja un peu confuse.

Caroline s'approcha de la petite et se mit à sa hauteur.

_ « Ils sont heureux car bientôt tu auras un petit frère ou une petite sœur ».

_ « Tu as un bébé dans ton ventre ? » demanda-t'elle les yeux ronds en regardant le ventre de sa mère.

_ « Oui mon ange » sourit Caroline. « Tu es contente ? ».

_ « Oh oui ! Je voulais devenir une grande sœur. C'est un garçon ou une fille ? ».

_ « On ne sait pas encore. Le bébé est encore trop petit » lui répondit Klaus. Freja acquiesça, ne réalisant pas encore toute la nouvelle.

_ « Je crois qu'il est temps de fêter ça ! » lança Kol.

Klaus lui sourit et les deux frères partirent rapidement et revinrent une minute après avec des flûtes, du champagne et du jus de fruit pour Caroline et Freja.

_ « Souhaitons tout le bonheur possible pour nos futurs mariés et pour le nouveau membre de la famille à venir. Que votre vie continue à être remplie de bonheur. Santé ! » déclara Elijah.

_ « Santé ! » trinquèrent-ils tous avant de boire leur flûte de champagne.

Les jours après leur annonce passèrent peu à peu. L'organisation du mariage avançait plutôt bien, il ne restait que quelques détails à régler pour Caroline. La jeune femme était très concentrée et sérieuse dans son organisation. Etant perfectionniste, Caroline voulait que tout soit parfait pour le grand jour. S'étant laissé un délai d'un mois avant le jour J, Caroline ne devait pas perdre de temps dans la préparation du mariage. Heureusement, elle pouvait toujours compter sur l'aide de Klaus, de sa sœur Mila, ainsi que celui de Rebekah et Bonnie. Elle avait de la chance de pouvoir compter sur elles les jours comme aujourd'hui où son état ne lui permettait pas de bouger et s'affairer à son mariage… Tout comme lors de sa première grossesse, Caroline ressentait encore des douleurs dues à sa grossesse. Le vampire en elle cherchait à évacuer le bébé en elle… N'y parvenant pas, elle était donc malade, ressentant beaucoup le froid, des maux de ventre, de la fièvre etc…

Heureusement pour elle, cela ne se manifestait que quelques jours de temps en temps. Mais les jours où cela se manifestait, elle était vidée de toute énergie, se sentant très fatiguée… Elle pouvait toujours compter sur Klaus, qui était toujours là pour elle et pour la soutenir. Même Freja s'occupait d'elle, même si elle se sentait impuissante face au mal de sa mère. Elle ne comprenait pas le mal qui frappait sa mère…

* * *

Ce jour-là, après s'être réveillée, Freja descendit dans la cuisine afin de prendre son petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, Freja fut étonnée de ne trouver que son père. D'habitude, sa mère était toujours là aussi, préparant le petit déjeuner avec son père.

_ « Bonjour Papa » lança Freja en allant embrasser son père.

_ « Bonjour mon ange » dit-il en lui embrassant la joue. « Tu as bien dormi ? ».

_ « Oui. Où est Maman ? ».

_ « Elle ne se sent pas bien. Elle est restée couchée. Je lui prépare une infusion de Tante Bonnie pour la soulager ». Il versa de l'eau chaude dans une tasse et versa l'infusion de plantes dans l'eau. Il releva la tête et découvrit le visage triste de sa fille. « Qu'y a-t'il Freja ? ».

_ « Je me sens triste pour Maman… Je n'aime pas la voir malade… Pourquoi le bébé lui fait-il si mal ?! Je ne veux pas de lui s'il lui fait du mal » lui confia-t'elle avec une colère contre ce bébé.

Klaus comprit son ressenti et se sentit mal de la voir aussi triste. Lui aussi souffrait de voir Caroline aussi souffrante. Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et lui prit une main.

_ « Je comprends ce que tu ressens Freja. Je déteste moi aussi voir Maman dans cet état, mais il ne faut pas en vouloir au bébé. Il n'est pas conscient de la rendre malade. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer mais tu sais que nous sommes des hybrides ». Freja hocha la tête. « Les vampires ne pouvant pas avoir d'enfants, le côté vampirique de Maman essaie de se débarrasser du bébé ».

_ « Mais elle ne va pas le perdre, n'est-ce pas Papa ? » s'inquiéta-t'elle. Elle tenait malgré tout au bébé.

_ « Non rassure-toi ! Son côté loup-garou le protège mais du coup cela rend Maman malade. Ce n'est pas de la faute du bébé. Ça était la même chose quand tu étais dans le ventre de Maman ».

_ « Ah oui ? » lâcha-t'elle avec culpabilité.

_ « Hey, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, ni au bébé, ni à toi. Maman est forte, elle va affronter ça. L'amour qu'elle ressent pour toi et le bébé lui fait oublier la douleur. Alors ne soit pas en colère contre le bébé mon ange ».

_ « D'accord Papa. Je veux aider Maman à aller mieux mais j'ai l'impression que ce que je fais ne l'aide pas… ».

_ « Ce que tu fais est déjà beaucoup Freja. On ne peut malheureusement rien faire de plus. Il faut qu'on soit patient, présent et qu'on veille sur elle. Rassure-toi mon ange, Maman te dirait la même chose que moi. Ça va mieux ? ».

_ « Oui ça va, je comprends un peu mieux maintenant. Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi voir Maman ? ».

_ « Je suis désolé mon cœur mais pas tout de suite. Je voudrais que Maman se repose un peu avant. Je vais lui donner son infusion et je la laisse se reposer. Mais si tu veux m'aider à lui préparer son petit déjeuner, qu'on lui montera plus tard, tous les deux, ça lui ferait sûrement très plaisir, d'accord ? ».

_ « C'est d'accord ».

_ « Bien je monte la voir. Je t'ai tout sorti pour ton petit déjeuner, tu sauras te débrouiller ? » lui demanda-t'il.

_ « Oui ne t'inquiètes pas Papa. Fais un bisou à Maman de ma part ».

_ « C'est d'accord ». Il prit les tasses d'infusion et de sang, s'arrêta pour embrasser le front de sa fille puis monta rapidement dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il pouvait voir la silhouette de sa belle cachée sous les couvertures. Elle avait eu froid une bonne partie de la nuit. Il s'approcha délicatement pensant qu'elle s'était endormie mais ce n'était pas le cas. « Coucou sweetheart. Comment te sens-tu ? ».

_ « J'ai mal au ventre et je grelotte toujours » dit-elle d'une voix faible. Elle était si fatiguée.

_ « Tiens bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux ». Il l'aida à se redresser et elle but les deux tasses entièrement. Avec son aide, elle se réinstalla confortablement au chaud sous les couvertures. « Je vais rester à la maison aujourd'hui » dit-il.

_ « Non… Tu ne devais pas te réunir avec Elijah ? Tu peux y aller, je vais m'occuper de Freja ».

_ « Je ne vais pas te laisser seule dans cet état. Je vais rester m'occuper de toi et Freja, et c'est non négociable ! Notre réunion d'affaire peut très bien être reportée, Elijah comprendra ». Caroline lui sourit, touchée de son affection et lui prit tendrement la main. « Tu nous as entendu avec Freja ? ».

_ « Oui… J'aimerai qu'elle ne se fasse pas autant de soucis pour moi ».

_ « C'est parce qu'elle t'aime, comme moi, et qu'on n'aime pas te voir comme ça ».

Caroline lui sourit tendrement, elle avait tellement de chance de les avoir auprès d'elle.

_ « Je lui parlerai du bébé et de ma grossesse aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit en colère contre le bébé, je veux qu'elle développe une vraie affinité avec lui. Tu as bien fait de lui parler ».

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas love, cela va s'arranger maintenant qu'elle sait. Allez maintenant, il faut que tu te reposes. Tu as besoin de dormir ».

_ « Tu as raison, je suis fatiguée » dit-elle en baillant.

_ « Es-tu assez couverte ? » demanda-t'il en réajustant les couvertures autour de son corps. Caroline acquiesça, reconnaissante. « Tu veux que je reste un moment avec toi ? ».

_ « Non ça ira ne t'inquiètes pas. Va auprès de Freja ».

_ « D'accord. Je vais préparer ton petit déjeuner avec Freja. Nous viendrons te voir plus tard. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose appelle-moi ». Il se pencha et lui embrassa le front. « Dors maintenant mon amour ».

Caroline ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à s'endormir d'épuisement. Klaus l'observa un moment, puis sortit de la chambre s'en faire de bruit et rejoignit sa fille.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures, Freja et Klaus décidèrent de monter voir si Caroline allait mieux. Klaus, qui tenait le plateau du petit déjeuner de Caroline, demanda à Freja d'ouvrir la porte et de ne pas faire de bruit. Il voulait la réveiller en douceur. Tandis que l'hybride posait le plateau sur la table de chevet, Freja s'approcha de sa mère et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

_ « Coucou Maman » chuchota-t'elle.

Klaus s'assit sur le lit et caressa le corps de la jeune femme à travers les couvertures.

_ « Love ? » murmura-t'il. Caroline gémit et commença à émerger de son sommeil. Elle remua un peu et ouvrit peu à peu les yeux. Elle esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle découvrit les deux amours de sa vie auprès d'elle.

_ « Bonjour mon petit ange » murmura-t'elle à sa fille. Elle remarqua que Freja semblait vouloir venir vers elle. Alors elle écarta un peu les couvertures et lui tendit les bras. « Viens mon ange ». La petite louve ne se fit pas prier. Elle grimpa sur le lit et s'installa dans les bras de sa mère. Elle avait besoin de son contact.

Caroline la serra contre elle et échangea un sourire complice avec l'hybride.

_ « Comment tu te sens ? » lui demanda-t'il.

_ « L'infusion a fait son effet, je me sens un peu mieux » lui répondit-elle en caressant délicatement les cheveux de sa fille.

Freja se releva avec un sourire.

_ « On t'a fait à manger Maman. J'ai aidé Papa à le faire ».

_ « C'est très gentil de ta part mon ange ».

_ « Tu veux manger quelque chose sweetheart ? ».

_ « En fait, je n'ai pas très faim… » soupira-t'elle. Elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir garder ce qu'elle pourrait avaler.

_ « Caroline il faut que tu manges un peu » la sermonna légèrement Klaus.

_ « Papa a raison Maman, tu dois prendre des forces. Comme tu me dis, il faut manger pour grandir. Le bébé a besoin de manger pour pouvoir grandir » expliqua-t'elle à Caroline.

Caroline sourit devant le raisonnement de sa fille. Elle avait raison, ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas manger, son bébé en avait besoin. Elle devait manger même si elle avait le risque de ne pas pouvoir tout digérer.

_ « C'est d'accord » abdiqua la jeune vampire. Klaus sourit et lui apporta le plateau et aida Caroline à se redresser. Elle mangea tout en discutant avec son compagnon et sa fille. Après avoir mangé, Caroline proposa à Freja de regarder un dessin animé. La petite blonde sautilla de joie et courut jusqu'au séjour choisir le film.

_ « Tu es sûre que tu peux te lever. Tu devrais encore te reposer » lui fit remarquer Klaus.

_ « Je me suis assez reposée pour l'instant. Je veux passer du temps avec Freja. S'il te plaît Nik ».

Elle voulait rester en leur compagnie. Cela la distrayait de sa douleur. Klaus ne put résister à son regard et soupira en secouant la tête.

_ « Dieu que je n'arrive pas à te résister… C'est d'accord mais à la seule condition que tu ne forces pas. Je vais te porter jusqu'au canapé ».

Il lui retira les couvertures et la prit dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche de lui, Caroline se pencha pour l'embrasser.

_ « Je t'aime Nik ».

Klaus lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa à nouveau. Les deux parents rejoignirent ensuite leur fille dans le séjour, qui avait choisi le film de Raiponce. La petite famille s'installa dans le canapé. Freja se blottit dans les bras de Caroline et Klaus les recouvrit d'un plaid rouge. Ils regardèrent donc le film en toute sérénité puis une fois fini, à leur demande, Klaus leur raconta des histoires, dont certaines de son passé. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent et ce fut le jour pour Caroline d'aller trouver sa robe de mariée. Elle était en compagnie de sa sœur Mila et toutes les deux se rendirent dans une boutique de robes de mariés. Elles rentrèrent dans la boutique et une styliste vint à leur rencontre.

_ « Bonjour Mesdames ! Bienvenue dans notre boutique » les salua-t'elle.

_ « Bonjour je suis Caroline Forbes et voici ma sœur Mila. J'avais réservé pour les essayages de ma robe ».

_ « Très bien, suivez-moi ». La styliste les conduit dans une salle plus tranquille et avec plus d'intimité. « Je vois que vous attendez un heureux évènement, toutes mes félicitations ! Vous êtes à quel stade si ce n'est pas indiscret ? » lui demanda-t'elle.

Caroline lui sourit et posa sa main sur son ventre arrondi.

_ « Merci ! J'en suis à bientôt deux mois de grossesse. Comme je ne veux pas paraître grosse dans ma robe, nous avons fixé la date du mariage dans deux semaines ».

_ « D'accord, c'est un peu court mais nous avons un large choix de robes de mariés. De plus au vu de votre grossesse, nous ne perdrons guère de temps dans les quelques retouches » la rassura la styliste. « Avez-vous déjà choisi un style de robe ? ».

_ « J'hésite encore… Je voudrais essayer dans un premier temps une robe près du corps, puis ensuite une robe plus ample. Les deux doivent avoir de la dentelle si possible ».

_ « Très bien, laissez-moi un instant et je reviens avec deux modèles ».

La styliste s'éloigna ce qui permit aux deux sœurs de s'installer.

_ « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que nous sommes là ! Je suis tellement excitée, j'attends ce moment depuis que je suis enfant » s'amusa Caroline.

_ « Je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu te rappelles quand on était enfant et qu'on parlait de nos mariages » fit Mila.

_ « Oh oui je m'en souviens, on en parlait souvent au grand malheur de Père. C'est amusant de voir comment les coutumes et l'organisation du mariage ont changé au fil des siècles » fit remarquer Caroline.

_ « Oui tu as raison ».

Elles furent coupées par le retour de la styliste qui s'approchait en tenant deux housses de protection blanche. Elle en posa une et s'approcha de Caroline.

_ « Voici la robe près du corps. Elle sera ajustée à votre morphologie. Si vous voulez bien aller dans la cabine d'essayage juste ici » lui indiqua la styliste.

Caroline entra dans la cabine spacieuse et se vêtit de la robe avec l'aide de la styliste. Lorsqu'elle en fut vêtue, elle sortit de la cabine et se présenta au milieu de la pièce. Elle regarda son reflet à travers le miroir face à elle. Elle portait une robe de mariée blanche en sirène élégante, en dentelle et sans manche. Elle avait également un léger décolleté.

Caroline se tourna et étudia sa robe. Elle aperçut à travers le reflet du miroir, sa sœur qui pleurait. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers elle.

_ « Mila ne pleure pas s'il te plaît ».

_ « J'essaie mais ça fait quelque chose de te voir dans cette robe » dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

_ « Ça fait toujours de l'émotion cet instant, c'est un moment magique pour la mariée et ses proches » ajouta la styliste.

Mila acquiesça en accord. Elle se concentra sur Caroline et lui sourit.

_ « Que penses-tu de celle-là ? Tu es ravissante avec ! » fit Mila.

_ « C'est vrai qu'elle est belle mais je trouve qu'avec ma grossesse du coup c'est moins confortable et je ne ressens pas de petites étincelles » expliqua-t'elle, un peu déçue.

_ « Rassure-vous, nous trouverons votre bonheur » la rassura la styliste. Le téléphone de la styliste sonna tout d'un coup. Celle-ci vérifia le numéro. « Veuillez m'excuser un moment, je dois répondre » s'excusa-t'elle.

_ « Pas de soucis » répondirent les deux sœurs. La styliste quitta rapidement la pièce les laissant ainsi seules.

_ « Tu vas être magnifique Care. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » l'interrogea Mila en voyant sa sœur, les larmes au bord des yeux.

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas… C'est juste que… j'aurai aimé que Père et Mère soient là, et ma seconde mère Liz aussi… J'aurai tant souhaité que Père me conduise jusqu'à l'autel, j'aurai voulu qu'il soit près de moi à ce moment-là » dit-elle avec tristesse.

Mila vint aussitôt la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

_ « Je sais ce que tu ressens, j'avais la même envie que toi à mon mariage. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, même si tu ne les verras pas, ils seront présents tous les trois le jour de ton mariage. Ils ne rateraient ça pour rien au monde. Ils seront près de toi Care ».

_ « Tu as raison ! Je pourrai ressentir leur présence. J'ai demandé à Stefan de me conduire jusqu'à Nik ». Elle rajouta. « C'est bête mais… j'aurai aimé avoir l'avis de Père sur mon mariage, savoir si j'avais sa bénédiction pour notre union. C'est une vieille tradition mais elle me tient un peu à cœur. Je devrais peut-être le contacter… ».

_ « Rassure-toi, Klaus a eu une conversation avec Père à votre sujet » lui révéla Mila.

_ « Vraiment ?! Quand ça ? ».

_ « Il y a deux semaines. Il est venu à la maison et m'a demandé de pratiquer un rituel pour contacter Père. Il lui a parlé de Freja, du bébé et de son amour pour toi. Il l'a informé de sa demande en mariage. Klaus voulait avoir la bénédiction de Père pour votre union ».

_ « Qu'a-t'il répondu ?... » demanda la jeune femme soudainement nerveuse.

_ « Il a dit oui bien sûr ! » sourit-elle. « A la seule condition qu'il prenne soin de toi et des enfants. Il est très fier de Klaus et toi, et du chemin que vous avez parcouru. Il vous souhaite que du bonheur et de l'amour pour votre union. Il est très heureux pour toi Care ».

Des larmes tombèrent le long du visage de Caroline. Elle était tellement émue et touchée, d'une part que Klaus ait demandé la bénédiction d'Alrick, et d'autre part par le message de son père pour elle. Cela la touchait directement au cœur. Elle était comblée d'avoir l'approbation de son père, car son opinion avait toujours beaucoup compté pour elle.

Elle sourit en essuyant ses larmes et prit Mila dans ses bras.

_ « Merci pour ce que tu as fait Mila ».

_ « Je partage les mêmes sentiments que Père. Je suis très fière de toi et de la vie que tu te sois construite. Je ne veux que ton bonheur et je sais que tu l'auras avec Klaus, Freja et le bébé. Je t'aime Caroline » murmura la jeune sorcière, une larme roulant sur son visage.

_ « Je t'aime aussi Mila ! Je suis heureuse que tu sois là à mes côtés ». Caroline lui embrassa la joue et se recula légèrement. Les deux sœurs se sourirent complices.

Le moment d'émotion fut interrompu par le retour de la styliste.

_ « Désolé pour l'attente. On essaie cette deuxième robe » dit-elle en se munissant de la seconde housse. Caroline acquiesça et entra de nouveau dans la cabine. Elle se libéra de la première robe et enfila la deuxième. Une fois le corset lié dans son dos, Caroline sortit de la cabine et apparut aux yeux de Mila. La bouche de sa sœur s'ouvrit d'émerveillement. Elle trouvait sa sœur sublime.

Caroline lui sourit puis se tourna face au miroir. C'est là qu'elle comprit la réaction stupéfaite de sa sœur. Son cœur s'arrêta aussitôt. Elle portait une robe de mariée en dentelle sur les bretelles. Le buste était en broderie et en tulle, une petite ceinture se trouvait à la taille et la robe avait un peu d'ampleur. Elle était magnifique. Caroline voulait ressentir ce pétillement, cette émotion dans son cœur qui lui indiquerait que c'est la bonne robe… C'était le cas en cet instant.

_ « Alors comment tu la trouves ? » demanda sa sœur, n'ayant aucune réaction de Caroline.

La jeune femme sautilla de joie sous le regard amusé de Mila et de la styliste. Caroline se retourna, les mains sur les hanches, avec un resplendissant sourire.

_ « Elle est incroyable ! Parfaite, comme je la voulais » s'enthousiasma Caroline. « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? ».

_ « J'en dis que tu es resplendissante Care ! C'est celle-là qu'il te faut ».

_ « Tu crois que Nik l'aimera ? » s'enquit-elle soudainement inquiète.

_ « Il serait un parfait idiot s'il ne l'aimait pas. Il te trouve déjà magnifique, alors avec la robe en plus, on va sûrement le perdre » s'amusa Mila.

Les trois femmes rirent en cœur.

_ « En tout cas, je trouve que cette robe met votre corps parfaitement en valeur » dit la styliste qui s'approcha de Caroline pour examiner la robe. « Vous vous sentez à l'aise dedans ? ».

_ « Beaucoup oui ! ».

_ « Parfait ! On n'aura sûrement que quelques retouches à faire. On part sur celle-là ? ».

Caroline échangea un regard complice avec sa sœur.

_ « Oui, c'est elle que je choisis ! ».

La styliste prit quelques mesures par rapport à sa morphologie puis indiqua à Caroline qu'elle pouvait la retirer. Une fois habillée, Caroline et Mila se rendirent à l'accueil de la boutique. La styliste les rejoignit.

_ « A quelle adresse dois-je envoyer la robe ? ».

_ « Au Manoir Mikaelson » lui répondit Caroline.

_ « Tu n'as pas peur que Klaus ne tombe dessus ? » lui fit remarquer sa sœur.

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà averti Klaus que s'il mettait son nez là où il ne fallait pas, il pouvait oublier le mariage ! J'ai fait en sorte qu'il comprenne bien le message » rit-elle en lui expliquant. Mila se mit à rire à son tour. « Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il voit ma robe ».

_ « Je vous contacterai personnellement pour vous parler des quelques retouches à faire et pour vous avertir de la date de livraison » la renseigna la styliste.

_ « D'accord, merci ! ».

Les deux sœurs quittèrent la boutique, soulagée d'avoir trouvé la robe parfaite.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent et le grand jour arriva. Tout le Manoir était en effervescence. Tandis que le plus gros de la décoration était installé, des employés s'occupaient à peaufiner les derniers petits détails. La cérémonie se tenait à l'extérieur, dans le jardin fleuri. Des tables magnifiquement décorées et fleuries étaient installées sous un immense chapiteau en bois, accompagnées d'un joli parquet. Une scène était installée pour l'orchestre que Klaus et Caroline avaient choisi. De longs voilages de couleur blanche, ainsi que des guirlandes de lumières, décoraient le plafond du chapiteau. Ce qui donnait un côté chaleureux, romantique et chic au lieu. Des fleurs de toutes les couleurs étaient disposées un peu partout.

Tout le monde s'affairait sous la supervision de Rebekah, qui avait pris les rênes pour s'assurer que le mariage se passe bien. Elle veillait à ce que tout soit prêt à temps. Tandis qu'elle s'occupait de l'organisation, Mila et Bonnie quant à elles, s'occupaient de la future mariée. Elles avaient préparé un bain à la rose pour Caroline afin de lui permettre de se détendre. Pendant qu'elle se relaxait, Mila et Bonnie préparèrent Freja en l'habillant de sa jolie petite robe blanche et rouge, la coiffant et en lui mettant des fleurs blanches dans les cheveux. Alors que les filles peaufinaient sa coiffure, Caroline sortit de la salle de bain.

_ « Alors ça t'a fait du bien ? » lui demanda Bonnie.

_ « Oui, je me sens moins nerveuse. J'ai pu me relaxer un peu ».

_ « Regarde Maman » lança joyeusement Freja en tournant sur elle-même.

_ « Tu es très belle mon ange ! On dirait une vraie princesse » dit-elle en lui embrassant le front.

Freja avait trouvé cette robe lors d'une journée shopping avec sa mère et ses tantes.

_ « Tu seras prête à mettre la tienne ? » demanda Mila avec un tendre sourire.

_ « Oui plus que prête ! » lança gaiement Caroline.

La jeune femme s'installa devant la coiffeuse et se laisser maquiller par sa sœur. Tandis que Bonnie avec l'aide de Freja la coiffaient. Elles lui firent une tresse sur le côté et ensuite firent un chignon élégant. Elles laissèrent quelques mèches encadrer le visage de Caroline. Mila de son côté appliqua un peu de maquillage tout en gardant la beauté naturelle de sa sœur. Elle mit en valeur ses yeux, puis ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'elles eurent finies, Caroline put ouvrir les yeux et fut satisfaite du résultat. Elle se trouvait magnifique. Elles avaient fait du bon travail.

Maintenant, il était temps pour elle de se vêtir de sa belle robe.

Mila approcha la housse et en sortit la belle robe blanche. Avec l'aide de Mila et Bonnie, Caroline enfila sa superbe robe qui lui était bien ajustée. Elle se sentit à l'aise, bien même avec sa grossesse. Un sourire radieux éclairait son visage.

_ « Tu es tellement belle Care » déclara Mila en la contemplant.

_ « Tu es la plus belle ! Klaus ne va pas en revenir, il va avoir une crise cardiaque en te voyant » s'amusa Bonnie. Les trois jeunes femmes rirent à cette image.

_ « Merci les filles, ça compte beaucoup pour moi que vous soyez là ! » fit Caroline en leur faisant un câlin collectif.

* * *

De l'autre côté du Manoir, alors que les hommes s'habillaient de leurs costumes, on pouvait sentir une tension chez l'un d'entre eux. Klaus était très tendu, il s'appliquait à mettre parfaitement son costume noir et sa chemise blanche. Il voulait paraître le plus beau possible pour faire honneur à sa belle. Malheureusement, l'hybride rencontrait des problèmes. Il avait du mal à se concentrer. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées auprès de Caroline. Il se demandait si elle allait bien, si elle n'était pas souffrante à cause de sa grossesse. Une autre peur lui trottait aussi dans la tête… Si elle changeait d'avis et refusait de se marier avec lui ?... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'elle l'abandonne… Cela le rendait nerveux et ses mains ne voulaient pas faire ce qu'il voulait. Il soupira soudainement en grognant.

_ « Je ne vais jamais y arriver… ».

_ « Bin alors Nik, on a le trac ! Cela change de ton tempérament habituel » plaisanta Kol ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher.

Klaus le fusilla du regard. Elijah vint à sa rescousse et noua sa cravate.

_ « Kol arrête d'embêter ton frère ! » le sermonna-t'il.

Klaus leva vers lui un regard inquiet. Il avait toujours eu confiance en son frère aîné.

_ « Elle sera là n'est-ce pas ? ».

_ « Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir Nicklaus. Caroline t'aime et elle ne t'abandonnera pas aujourd'hui. Elle attend avec impatience de se marier avec toi. Tout va bien se passer mon frère » lui appuya Elijah. « Voilà tu es prêt ».

_ « Je devrais aller voir Caroline… » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_ « C'est hors de question, tu ne peux pas y aller Klaus. Tu ne dois pas voir la mariée » lui fit remarquer Stefan.

_ « Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je resterai à l'extérieur de notre chambre ».

Les trois vampires ne purent répliquer car l'hybride s'éclipsa aussitôt. Son attitude les fit néanmoins sourire. Cela les amusait de voir l'amour fusionnel entre le couple. En attendant, ils continuèrent de se préparer.

* * *

Klaus s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut devant la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Caroline. Il soupira intérieurement et toqua à la porte. Ce fut Mila qui lui ouvrit, mais à sa vue elle ne lui fit pas un accueil très chaleureux. Klaus comprit à son expression qu'il allait subir ses foudres.

_ « Klaus qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tu ne dois pas voir Caroline avant le mariage ça porte malheur ! ».

_ « Je… ». Il n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer que la voix de sa douce visiblement contrariée ne se fasse entendre.

_ « Nik ! Tu ne suis jamais les règles décidément… Tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête… J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne raison d'être ici ! ».

_ « Je suis navré sweetheart. Je m'inquiétais pour toi et je suis venu voir si tu allais bien. Tu n'es pas souffrante ? ».

_ « Rassure-toi Nik, tout va bien pour moi et le bébé, nous allons bien. C'est gentil d'être venu t'enquérir » lui répondit-elle d'une voix douce, touchée.

_ « Me voilà rassuré ».

Mila se retira et laissa la place à la petite Freja qui sourit en voyant son père.

_ « Coucou Papa » dit-elle en lui faisant un câlin.

_ « Coucou mon ange. Tu es tellement belle avec cette robe » la complimenta-t'il.

_ « Merci ! Mais attends de voir Maman, elle est trop belle ! On dirait une princesse » lui répondit la petite blonde.

_ « J'ai hâte de la voir aussi, même si Maman est toujours belle à mes yeux. En réalité, Maman est une reine et c'est toi qui es la princesse. Les plus belles de toutes » dit-il charmeur.

Freja rougit légèrement et il pouvait clairement imaginer que Caroline réagissait pareil. Il aimerait tant arracher cette porte qui les sépare et voir son magnifique visage rougissant. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait plus embrassé. Il serait pourtant tellement facile de détruire cette porte, mais Caroline ne lui pardonnerait jamais si ses yeux découvraient sa robe. Il ne voulait pas subir ses foudres. Alors il essaya de calmer son excitation. Soudain, la peur qui le hantait plus tôt revint au galop. Il devait se rassurer, alors il lui demanda d'une voix un peu anxieuse.

_ « Caroline ? ».

_ « Oui ? ».

_ « Tu… tu n'as pas changé d'avis n'est-ce pas ? ».

Caroline comprit au timbre de sa voix qu'il était inquiet. Elle s'empressa de le réconforter pour calmer sa peur de l'abandon.

_ « Bien sûr que non. Maintenant, si tu veux toujours te marier Nicklaus Mikaelson tu ferais mieux de descendre et d'aller t'occuper de nos invités ».

Klaus soupira intérieurement. Il sourit à sa menace et fut maintenant rassuré. Il reporta son attention sur Freja.

_ « Tu viens avec moi mon ange ? ».

La petite fille acquiesça avec un sourire et tous les deux, main dans la main, vinrent accueillir leurs invités. Klaus en profita pour présenter Freja à ses amis de longues dates.

Lorsque Klaus et Freja s'éloignèrent, les filles purent reprendre leur préparation. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Rebekah d'entrer dans la chambre. Elle s'arrêta et posa sa main sur son cœur. Elle contempla sa future belle-sœur.

_ « Oh Care, tu es éblouissante ! ».

_ « Merci Bekah ! » lui sourit-elle avant que son naturel contrôle et perfectionniste ne reviennent au galop. « Tous les invités sont arrivés ? Tout est prêt ? Les serveurs doivent être attentifs… ».

_ « Caroline… Caroline, respire. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, je me suis assurée que tout soit prêt et que les directives soient données. Comment tu te sens ? ».

_ « Stressée mais bien » s'amusa-t'elle, excitée de se marier.

_ « Nous étions en train de finaliser » fit Mila.

Caroline s'approcha de sa table de chevet et ouvrit sa boîte à bijou.

_ « Je veux mettre le collier que Nik m'a offert il y a mille ans, ça me tient à cœur. C'est donc un objet bleu et ancien ». Elle mit le collier autour de son cou. Maintenant il me faut quelque chose d'emprunté ».

_ « Voilà pour toi » lui fit Rebekah en lui tendant une superbe broche à cheveux avec des fleurs et des petits diamants. Caroline lui sourit et se tourna pour que l'Originelle puisse la déposer dans ses cheveux.

_ « Elle est magnifique Rebekah ! Merci ! ».

_ « Mila et moi, nous t'avons trouvé ces boucles d'oreilles pendantes. Elles devraient t'aller avec ta robe » fit Bonnie.

Caroline se saisit de la petite boîte à bijoux et attacha la paire de boucles d'oreilles à ses oreilles. Elle se regarda dans son miroir et sourit tendrement. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur, Bonnie et Rebekah qu'elle considérait depuis longtemps comme des vraies sœurs. Elle avait tellement de chance de les avoir dans sa vie. Elle s'approcha d'elles en ouvrant les bras et les prit dans ses bras. Elle les serra fort contre elle.

_ « Merci pour tout les filles » murmura-t'elle.

Leur étreinte fut interrompue par le son d'un coup sur la porte. Rebekah indiqua au visiteur d'entrer. Stefan entra dans la chambre et contempla avec émerveillement l'apparence de Caroline. Les filles se retirèrent de la chambre pour aller rejoindre les invités.

_ « On te la confie » dit Rebekah à Stefan, en l'embrassant en passant.

Stefan l'embrassa en retour et acquiesça avec un sourire. L'Originelle sortit et ils ne se trouvèrent maintenant plus que tous les deux.

_ « Tu es magnifique Care ! ».

_ « Merci Stefan ! » dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Le vampire la serra fort contre lui.

_ « C'est une véritable fierté pour moi de te conduire jusqu'à Klaus » lui confia-t'il.

_ « Tu es un frère pour moi Stefan, j'ai besoin de t'avoir à côté de moi à ce moment là ».

_ « Comment tu te sens ? ».

_ « Un peu étrange. Je suis à la fois excitée de rejoindre Nik mais aussi nerveuse… ».

Stefan encadra son visage de ses mains et la regarda sérieusement.

_ « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tout va bien se passer. C'est ton grand jour, alors tu as juste à profiter au maximum et à ne t'inquiéter de rien. Rien ne viendra troubler ta quiétude tu as ma parole, j'y veillerai personnellement. Alors détends-toi et amuse-toi » conclut-il avec un sourire.

_ « D'accord, il faut que je me détende » dit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration.

Stefan lui présenta son bras et lui dit.

_ « Prête à rejoindre Klaus ? ».

Caroline acquiesça avec un sourire et se saisit de son bras.

_ « Plus que jamais ! ».

Ils se sourirent et ils descendirent rejoindre les convives.

Tout le monde était installé et attendait patiemment le début de la cérémonie. Le plus impatient était Klaus qui se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Heureusement pour lui, Elijah qui était son témoin, était à ses côtés et le rassurait. L'hybride avait hâte de découvrir Caroline mais surtout de pouvoir enfin l'embrasser et de la tenir dans ses bras. Il avait également hâte qu'elle devienne officiellement sa femme.

L'assemblée était composée de la famille Mikaelson, de la meute de la Lune, des vampires et sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans, ainsi que certains amis de longue date de Klaus. Tout le monde attendait la future mariée et ils n'eurent guère à attendre.

L'orchestre se mit soudainement à jouer et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Manoir. Freja fit son apparition et sous les yeux charmés des invités, elle dispersa sur l'allée centrale des pétales de roses qu'elle tenait dans un petit panier blanc.

Klaus sourit fièrement à Freja lorsque la petite se posta aux côtés de sa tante Mila.

( watch?v=EFJ7kDva7JE)

La musique de l'orchestre se fit plus rythmée, indiquant le grand moment. Le regard de Klaus remonta l'allée jusqu'à tomber sur la silhouette de Caroline et de Stefan. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Caroline, l'amour de sa vie, était enfin là devant lui, encore plus belle que jamais. Elle était éblouissante de beauté. Sa robe était magnifique et elle la rendit encore plus exquise à ses yeux. Elle était vraiment la plus belle femme sur cette Terre. Il accrocha rapidement son regard et ne le détourna jamais. Elle affichait un sourire resplendissant et tendre qui fut contagieux pour l'hybride. Il était heureux de la voir et souhaitait le lui montrer. Il était complètement sous le charme. Il sortit de sa transe lorsque Stefan lui tendit la main de Caroline. Klaus s'en saisit délicatement et fit une poignée de main à Stefan, lui promettant une nouvelle fois silencieusement et solennellement de prendre soin de Caroline. Stefan lui sourit et embrassa la joue de sa petite sœur. Puis il alla se placer aux côtés de Rebekah qui avait déjà les larmes aux yeux. Elle était tellement heureuse pour son frère.

Klaus et Caroline échangèrent un regard complice, entrelacèrent leurs doigts ensemble et firent face au prêtre. L'assemblée s'assit et écouta le discours du prêtre avec attention et émotion.

_ « Chers amis, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour être témoin de l'union de Nicklaus Mikaelson et Caroline Forbes. Le mariage est la preuve sacrée et précieuse de l'amour. De cet amour est né un petit miracle, la petite Freja, et un second miracle va bientôt voir le jour. En vous engageant dans la voie du mariage, vous vous promettez amour mutuel et respect. Est-ce que c'est ce que vous désirez pour toute votre vie ? ».

_ « Oui ! » répondirent-t'ils à l'unisson, en se souriant.

_ « Si quelqu'un est contre cette union qu'il se manifeste maintenant ou ne se taise à jamais ». Un parfait silence se fit entendre. « Bien ! Je vous laisse la parole ».

_ « Merci mon Père. Ma belle Caroline, je tiens à ce que tu saches que tu es tout pour moi, tu es mon pilier, ma confidente, mon Alpha et bientôt ma femme. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a mille ans, je suis tombé littéralement amoureux de toi. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Je réalise mon rêve de pouvoir enfin t'épouser. Tu es une femme merveilleuse, pleine d'énergie et de bonté. Tu m'as offert les plus beaux cadeaux de la vie avec Freja et notre bébé. Tu es la seule femme digne à mes yeux pour être la mère de mes enfants. Tu m'as donné la famille que j'ai toujours voulue. Je t'aime et je veux partager mon éternité avec toi. Toi et moi c'est pour toujours et à jamais love ! Je t'aime Caroline ».

Émue par son discours, Caroline essuya ses larmes, gardant toujours son sourire. Elle s'ancra de nouveau dans son regard envoûtant et dit d'une voix émue.

_ « Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis le tout premier jour que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Cet amour pour toi ne fait que grandir chaque jour. Tu ne cesses de me rendre heureuse. Grâce à toi, j'ai une famille, mes amis, deux beaux enfants et un homme qui m'aime sincèrement. Je t'aime tellement et je veux plus que tout devenir ta femme. Toi, moi, l'éternité, c'est pour toujours et à jamais mon amour ».

Klaus refoula ses larmes et embrassa tendrement la paume de sa main. Il était si impatient de l'embrasser pour lui transmettre tout son amour. Il pouvait voir également qu'elle était impatiente.

Bonnie se cala contre Kol et pleura silencieusement de joie. Kol l'entoura de son bras et posa sa tête sur la sienne. Stefan serra affectueusement la main de Rebekah qui lui sourit à travers ses larmes. Beaucoup de personnes de l'assemblée furent émues par les discours remplis d'amour des mariés. C'était un moment magique pour le couple d'hybrides.

Le prêtre se tourna vers Klaus et prit la parole.

_ « Klaus, voulez-vous prendre Caroline Forbes, comme épouse, et promettez-vous de lui rester fidèle, dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour l'aimer, la protéger et la chérir tous les jours de votre vie ? ».

_ « Oui je le veux » dit-il en ne quittant jamais Caroline des yeux.

Le prêtre se tourna ensuite vers Caroline.

_ « Caroline, voulez-vous prendre Nicklaus Mikaelson, comme époux, et promettez-vous de lui rester fidèle dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour l'aimer, le protéger et le chérir tous les jours de votre vie ? ».

_ « Oui je le veux » déclara-t'elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

_ « Je vais demander à Freja les alliances ».

Mila tendit le petit coussin avec les alliances à Freja qui s'avança vers ses parents. Elle était si fière de participer.

Klaus se saisit de l'alliance de Caroline et embrassa tendrement Freja sur le front.

_ « Merci mon ange » lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Freja lui rendit un beau sourire.

Il approcha la bague du doigt de Caroline. Il essaya de contrôler ses tremblements dû à sa nervosité. Il dit solennellement. « Je te reçois comme épouse et je me donne à toi. Je te promets amour et fidélité ».

Caroline sourit de voir enfin la bague à son doigt. Ce fut ensuite son tour, elle prit l'alliance en or blanc de Klaus et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de Freja.

_ « Merci mon petit ange ». Elle se concentra ensuite sur Klaus. « Je te reçois comme époux et je me donne à toi. Je te promets amour et fidélité ».

Elle fit glisser l'anneau le long de son doigt et entrelaça de nouveau leurs doigts.

_ « Vous venez de sceller pour l'éternité votre amour. Je vous déclare maintenant officiellement mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée » lança joyeusement le prêtre.

_ « Enfin ! » murmura Klaus, amusant l'assemblée. Il ne se fit pas prier, il saisit Caroline par la taille et scella immédiatement leurs lèvres. Ils en oublièrent tout autour d'eux, ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Ils étaient enfin soulagés de pouvoir assouvir leur passion et leur amour l'un pour l'autre.

Klaus souleva Caroline dans ses bras et la fit tourner tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Ils se séparèrent néanmoins en riant. Toute l'assemblée se mit à crier de joie, sifflait et les félicitait.

_ « Vive les mariés ! » s'exclama Kol, bientôt suivi par tous.

Klaus et Caroline prirent Mila, Elijah et Freja dans leurs bras, partageant leur bonheur d'être enfin mariés.

* * *

C'est ensuite main dans la main que le couple marié traversa l'allée, recevant des pétales de roses sur eux à leur passage. On pouvait voir le bonheur refléter sur leurs deux visages. Ils venaient d'officialiser leur union, de réaliser leur rêve.

Caroline se tourna et jeta en l'air son bouquet de fleurs qui atterrit dans les bras de Rebekah qui se mit aussitôt à rougir en regardant Stefan. Celui-ci se fit tout de suite charrier par Kol.

Les mariés reçurent les félicitations de tous leurs amis et invités et les remercièrent chaleureusement. Avant de passer à table, ce fut l'heure de la séance photo du mariage. Ils avaient choisi Kol pour prendre le rôle de photographe. L'Originel prit d'abord plusieurs photos de Klaus et Caroline, enlacés ou s'embrassant. Ensuite, Freja rejoignit ses parents. Ils firent plusieurs photographies tous les trois, puis deux où Klaus et Freja montraient le bébé du doigt et l'autre où ils embrassaient le ventre rond de Caroline. Le bonheur reflétait sur chaque photographie.

Le dernier cliché fut une photographie montrant toute la famille Mikaelson réunie autour des mariés. Caroline tenait à garder des souvenirs de tous en ce grand jour.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à déguster le repas du mariage et passèrent du temps tous ensemble. Puis vint le moment de l'ouverture de bal. Klaus invita Caroline à leur première danse en tant que mariés. C'était là encore un moment fort pour le couple. La danse était symbolique pour eux. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au milieu de la piste de danse et s'enlacèrent. Dès que les premières notes de leur musique flottèrent dans l'air et ils étaient dans un autre monde. Ils étaient coupés du monde, ils n'étaient rien que tous les deux à cet instant. Ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, enivrés par l'ambiance et la magie du moment. Alors qu'ils dansaient, Klaus posa sa main sur la joue de sa femme, qui approfondit le contact. A aucun moment ils ne rompirent le contact des yeux. Klaus était envoûté par la beauté de Caroline. Il se sentait fier de savoir que cette belle femme était maintenant sienne.

_ « Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois ma femme sweetheart. Je t'aime tant ! » murmura-t'il.

Les yeux de Caroline brillaient d'émotions. Elle était tout aussi heureuse que lui.

_ « Mon rêve s'est enfin réalisé. Je t'aime Nicklaus » lui sourit-elle avec joie.

Klaus lui sourit puis se pencha vers elle et ils partagèrent un tendre baiser. Ils essayèrent de se transmettre tout leur bonheur et leur amour. Ils pouvaient sentir une douce et agréable chaleur à travers leur lien. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant un long moment. Puis la famille et les amis les rejoignirent sur la piste de danse. Pendant plusieurs heures, la nuit étant tombée, ils dansèrent avec Freja et leur famille.

Alors qu'ils sirotaient des flûtes de champagne, ils furent rejoints par Sebastian et Sophie qui tenait dans ses bras la petite Holy.

_ « Salut ! Vous vous amusez bien ? » Leur demanda Caroline.

_ « Oui très bien, c'est vraiment une fête superbe Caroline » lui répondit Sophie avec un sourire sincère.

_ « Vous voulez boire une flûte avec nous ? » leur proposa Klaus.

_ « Merci c'est gentil Klaus mais il commence à se faire tard. Holy commence à tomber de fatigue, nous allons rentrer à la maison » leur expliqua Sebastian en prenant la petite dans ses bras pour soulager Sophie.

_ « D'accord, il n'y a pas de soucis. Merci d'être venu et d'avoir partagé ce moment avec nous » fit Caroline.

_ « Merci à vous pour l'invitation ! » lui retourna Sebastian en serrant la main de Klaus. « Félicitation encore à vous deux, et profitez bien de votre voyage de noces et de votre mariage ».

_ « Merci Sebastian » fit Klaus, en enroulant son bras autour de Caroline.

_ « Il ne manque plus qu'à trouver notre petit monstre » plaisanta Sophie.

_ « En général, quand tu vois Freja il y a toujours Ethan pas très loin. Je les ai vus tout à l'heure jouer tous les deux avec les autres enfants de la meute dans le parc. Tiens voilà nos petits loups » lança Caroline.

En effet, les deux enfants se poursuivaient en se faufilant entre les invités. Sebastian appela son fils et Caroline fit signe à Freja de s'approcher. La petite blonde se blottit aussitôt contre ses parents.

_ « Il est temps pour nous de rentrer. Ta sœur tombe de sommeil » fit Sebastian à Ethan.

_ « Oh déjà… Je voulais encore jouer avec Freja » se plaignit le jeune garçon.

_ « Il y a longtemps que tu devrais être en train de dormir. Il est l'heure d'aller te coucher. Tu pourras quand même voir Freja pendant les vacances » le rassura Sophie.

_ « Cool ! » s'égaya le petit garçon.

_ « C'est vrai Maman ? » demanda Freja à Caroline.

_ « Oui tu pourras, si Stefan et Rebekah sont d'accords ».

_ « Trop bien, merci ! ».

_ « Maintenant que vous êtes rassurés, nous pouvons y aller. Encore merci pour l'invitation et continuez à bien vous amuser » fit Sophie en leur disant au revoir.

_ « Merci ! Tu dis au revoir Freja » lui demanda Klaus.

_ « Au revoir. A bientôt Ethan » lui sourit-elle avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Le jeune garçon vira tout de suite au rouge, intimidé par la marque d'affection de sa meilleure amie. Il emboîta aussitôt le pas de ses parents et partit.

Caroline lâcha un petit rire, amusée de sa réaction. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers Klaus, elle vit sa mine contrariée et jalouse. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire, tandis que l'hybride ne quittait pas du regard Ethan qui s'éloignait.

_ « Freja mon ange, il est l'heure d'aller toi aussi au lit » lui annonça Caroline.

_ « Oh non déjà !... Je ne suis pas fatiguée Maman » dit-elle en baillant.

_ « Oh si mon ange et il se fait tard. Commence à monter dans ta chambre, Papa et moi nous te rejoindrons ».

_ « Tu veux que je m'occupe d'elle Caroline ? Je peux la coucher » leur proposa Rebekah qui venait de s'approcher du couple.

_ « Non merci c'est gentil Rebekah mais nous allons nous en charger ».

_ « Tu es sûre ? Vous devriez continuer à vous amuser ».

_ « Rassure-toi cela ne nous dérange pas. Va t'amuser avec Stefan ».

_ « D'accord, mais n'en profitez pas pour vous faufiler discrètement dans votre chambre ! ».

Rebekah lui sourit, embrassa sa nièce en lui souhaitant bonne nuit puis retourna à la fête.

_ « Pars devant mon ange » fit Caroline.

_ « D'accord » obéit-elle en soupirant.

Caroline sourit amusée et continua en apercevant l'air renfrogné de son mari. Elle se plaça devant lui et noua ses bras autour de son cou.

_ « Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ? » s'amusa-t'elle.

_ « Je ne suis pas jaloux, juste… énervé ! ».

_ « Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu. Ce ne sont que des enfants Nik. Ce n'était qu'un baiser innocent ».

_ « Ce n'est pas une raison. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit qu'il puisse être aussi proche de ma fille. De plus, elle est encore trop jeune ».

_ « C'est vrai qu'elle est encore jeune mais elle est aussi très belle. Il faudra que tu te fasses à l'idée qu'elle attira forcément l'attention des garçons. Alors laisse-la faire ses expériences et surtout tu n'interfères pas dans sa relation avec Ethan. Tu te comporteras correctement avec lui. Elle a besoin de lui, c'est son meilleur ami » conclut Caroline.

Klaus soupira, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Il devait faire passer le bonheur de sa fille avant… malgré son mécontentement. Cela ne l'empêcher pas de veiller sur le jeune garçon discrètement.

_ « Je te promets d'essayer parce qu'il est son ami » souffla-t'il en ronchonnant un peu.

Caroline sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement pour lui faire oublier cet incident. Il répondit aussitôt et exprima à travers ce baiser toute sa frustration. La jeune vampire recula légèrement et lui caressa la joue.

_ « Merci ! Maintenant allons rejoindre notre fille ».

Elle noua leurs mains et ils se rendirent à l'intérieur du Manoir.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre de leur fille, ils rirent en voyant Freja se débattre avec son haut de pyjama.

_ « Maman, j'ai besoin d'aide » indiqua la petite blonde.

_ « Me voilà mon ange ».

Avec l'aide de sa mère, elle réussit à mettre son pyjama. Elle sourit et commença à défaire sa coiffure pour libérer ses beaux et longs cheveux blonds. Caroline lui brossa doucement les cheveux puis alla soigneusement ranger la robe de Freja dans son dressing.

_ « Tu t'es brossée les dents Freja ? » demanda Klaus en retroussant les couvertures du lit.

_ « Oui Papa ». Freja sauta sur son lit et glissa sous les couvertures. Klaus s'assit sur le lit et rabattit les couvertures sur sa fille. « Je peux avoir mon histoire ce soir ? ».

_ « Désolé mon ange pas ce soir, il est trop tard » fit Caroline en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du lit.

_ « Maman a raison. Tu vas vite t'endormir. Si tu as un souci, nous serons à la fête dehors. Tu n'auras qu'à nous appeler d'accord ? » lui indiqua Klaus.

_ « D'accord. Vous ne partirez pas s'en me dire au revoir tout à l'heure » murmura-t'elle inquiète.

_ « Non ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, allez maintenant au dodo » rajouta-t'il. « Bonne nuit ».

Freja enlaça son père et lui fit un bisou. Elle fit de même avec sa mère.

_ « Bonne nuit Maman ».

_ « Bonne nuit mon ange ».

Caroline réajusta les couvertures sur elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

_ « Oubli pas ma veilleuse Maman » lança subitement la petite.

Caroline lui sourit et alluma la petite veilleuse lumineuse. Ils sortirent de la chambre et fermèrent la porte lorsqu'ils entendirent sa lente respiration.

_ « Allons rejoindre nos invités » fit Caroline en avançant dans le couloir. Soudain elle fut attrapée à la taille et virevoltée en arrière. Cela fit voler sa robe de mariée autour d'elle. Elle fut ensuite plaquée contre le mur et dévorée par les lèvres de l'hybride. Caroline gémit puis se laissa porter par son envie. Elle le rapprocha d'elle et faufila ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes. Klaus se fit de plus en plus passionné dans leur baiser et dans ses caresses. Ses mains se firent baladeuses et il plaça une de ses jambes entre celles de Caroline. La jeune femme rompit le baiser et gémit lorsque les lèvres de l'hybride se déposèrent sur sa nuque, puis le long de son cou. Elle soupira de plaisir avant d'essayer de le raisonner.

_ « Nik… on ne peut pas… Rebekah… ».

_ « Oubli ma sœur sweetheart. J'ai tellement envie de toi, et de t'arracher cette robe depuis que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. Tu es tellement séduisante Caroline » murmura-t'il d'une voix rauque à son oreille, avant de descendre embrasser le haut de sa poitrine.

Comment pouvait-elle lui résister après de telles paroles… Elle avait envie elle aussi de lui. Son corps réclamait le sien avec envie. Elle voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, sentir le plaisir que lui seul était capable de lui donner. Mais une part d'elle resta connectée à la réalité.

_ « Nos invitées ?... ».

_ « Ils peuvent bien attendre ».

_ « Tu es un horrible hôte » s'amusa-t'elle. Klaus rit et l'embrassa. Elle lui répondit avec amour mais s'éloigna sous son regard confus. « Ne te méprends pas, j'ai envie de toi aussi mais nous ne pouvons pas abandonner nos invités. De plus, j'ai encore très envie de m'amuser et de danser dans tes bras ».

_ « Si c'est ce que tu désires love… » ne cacha-t'il pas sa déception.

Caroline lui sourit, amusée par sa réaction et embrassa à nouveau ses lèvres boudeuses.

_ « Patiente encore quelques heures et je te promets que nous ferons l'amour plusieurs fois avant de prendre l'avion ».

Le sourire en coin de Klaus réapparut, il avait hâte d'y être. Il l'embrassa passionnément, lui montrant son envie d'y être. Ils retournèrent à la fête et s'amusèrent encore de longues heures.

* * *

Le matin venu, ils firent leur au revoir à leur famille et surtout à Freja. La petite fille restait avec Rebekah et Stefan durant leur absence. Ils allaient passer leur lune de miel à Nacula Island aux Iles Fidji. C'est fraîchement mariés que le couple s'envola pour profiter de leur union et de leur amour.

Des semaines plus tard, après avoir savourés leur voyage de noces, Klaus et Caroline étaient rentrés à la maison, heureux de retrouver leur fille et leur famille.

La grossesse de Caroline s'était bien développée et tout le monde s'affairait à l'arrivée du nouveau bébé. Klaus et Caroline avaient aménagé une nouvelle nurserie lumineuse et accueillante. Caroline voulait que tout soit prêt pour l'arrivée du bébé. Ils avaient tous très hâte de son arrivée.

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour le couple d'hybrides. Ils avaient rendez-vous pour la deuxième fois chez la même gynécologue que lors de la grossesse de Freja. Ils étaient impatients et nerveux, surtout Caroline qui avait peur pour la santé de son bébé. Elle s'inquiétait de son développement, que cela se passe bien. Ils entrèrent dans le cabinet médical et s'assirent parmi les quelques parents déjà présents. Caroline sourit aux personnes autour d'elle et essaya de penser à autre chose. Elle était assez nerveuse ce que remarqua Klaus. Il posa son bras sur le dossier de chaise de Caroline et se tourna vers elle. Il se pencha près de son oreille et murmura si bas que Caroline dû utiliser son ouïe vampirique.

_ « Ne sois pas aussi nerveuse mon amour. Tu sais déjà comment ça se passe ».

_ « J'essaie mais j'appréhende qu'elle nous annonce une mauvaise nouvelle ou qu'il y ait un problème… ».

_ « Il n'y a pas de raison love. Tu as une grossesse qui se passe mieux que celle de Freja, nous n'avons aucune menace, donc pas de stress pour toi. Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose de mauvais ou que le bébé se sent mal ? ».

_ « Non » répondit-elle après réflexion. « Le bébé se sent bien ».

_ « Alors tu vois, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il faut que tu fasses beaucoup plus confiance en ton lien avec notre bébé. J'ai confiance en ton jugement ».

Caroline lui sourit et l'embrassa chastement sur la joue. Soudain, elle se sentit observée et elle comprit pourquoi. Quelques unes des femmes qui étaient autour d'eux avaient le regard fixé sur Klaus. Elles avaient un petit sourire et des yeux de biches envers l'hybride. La jalousie commença à naître chez Caroline. Elles ne semblaient pas gênées de reluquer ouvertement son homme, et ça devant leurs hommes qui ne semblaient rien remarquer. Caroline grogna intérieurement et fusilla les femmes du regard. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par la main de Klaus qui entrelaça leurs doigts. Elle pouvait le voir afficher son air suffisant en la regardant. Il avait son petit sourire en coin qui agaça la jeune femme. Il avait conscience de son effet sur les femmes et cela l'amusait évidemment.

Caroline s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura agacée.

_ « Enlève cet air suffisant de ton visage Nicklaus. Ce n'est pas drôle ! ».

Le sourire de Klaus s'agrandit encore plus à ses paroles.

_ « Ne sois pas jalouse mon amour malgré que tu sois encore plus belle énervée. Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir, tu es mariée à un homme très séduisant ».

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel et lui répondit à voix basse qu'il dut utiliser son ouïe vampirique.

_ « Tu es bien présomptueux ».

Klaus rigola doucement, puis rapprocha leurs mains enlacées et embrassa celle de Caroline. Soudain, la porte du bureau de la gynécologue s'ouvrit et un couple en sortit. La gynécologue fit son apparition avec un sourire chaleureux.

_ « M et Mme Mikaelson, c'est à nous ». Klaus et Caroline se levèrent, serrèrent la main de la gynécologue en la saluant et entrèrent dans le bureau. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et firent face à la gynécologue. « Comment allez-vous Mme Mikaelson depuis le premier rendez-vous ? » demanda-t'elle.

_ « Je vais bien merci. Tout se passe bien, j'ai noté toutes les informations dans mon carnet de maternité » lui répondit Caroline qui lui tendit le livre.

La gynécologue s'en saisit et étudia toutes les informations que Caroline avait inscrites.

_ « Très bien ! Ressentez-vous toujours ces douleurs ? ».

Caroline avait hypnotisé la gynécologue pour que celle-ci ne se pose pas de questions sur les effets secondaires de sa grossesse.

_ « Oui toujours, de temps en temps mais les plantes les calment avec un peu de temps ».

_ « D'accord. Comme tout est normal, nous devrions passer au moment le plus important de ce rendez-vous. Vous devez être impatients » leur sourit la spécialiste.

_ « Vous n'avez pas idée » fit Klaus en prenant la main de Caroline. Ils partagèrent un regard complice. « Nous attendons ça depuis longtemps ».

_ « Bien, alors passons à l'échographie. Installez-vous sur la table d'examen » dit-elle à Caroline. La vampire obéit et s'installa. Klaus prit place sur le siège à ses côtés. Habituée à l'examen, Caroline releva partiellement son haut pour réaliser l'examen. Klaus et Caroline étaient si excités et impatients de découvrir leur petite merveille. Ils avaient hâte de connaître le sexe du bébé. La gynécologue étala du gel sur le ventre de Caroline et plaça la sonde. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur l'écran du moniteur, détaillant chaque détail, chaque forme. Tout d'un coup, la gynécologue leur montra une petite forme sur le moniteur. « Je vous présente votre bébé ».

Caroline attrapa instinctivement la main de Klaus et sourit de plus belle.

_ « Oh Nik… » murmura-t'elle émue. C'était leur petit bébé, elle le voyait enfin.

Klaus lui était émerveillé et ému tout comme Caroline. Il observait le fruit de son amour pour Caroline. C'était l'une des plus belles choses au monde après Caroline et Freja. Il était heureux de voir son enfant et de voir le bonheur dans les yeux de sa femme. C'était leur cadeau.

_ « C'est notre bébé » rajouta Caroline avec une tendre affection.

Klaus lui sourit, attendri, et lui embrassa la paume de sa main.

_ « Voulez-vous connaître le sexe ? ».

_ « Oui nous voulons savoir » lui répondit Klaus avec impatience et curiosité.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes qui leur parurent une éternité.

_ « Félicitation ! C'est un garçon » leur indiqua la gynécologue heureuse pour le couple.

Caroline se mit à rire légèrement de joie et libéra quelques larmes d'émotion. Klaus prit Caroline dans ses bras et partagea son euphorie.

_ « On a un petit garçon » murmura-t'il, comblé.

Caroline acquiesça, prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, savourant leur doux bonheur. Seulement, ils furent stoppés par un raclement de gorge. Ils se séparèrent et virent la spécialiste gênée mais souriante face à leur démonstration d'amour et de joie.

_ « Désolé… » fit aussitôt Caroline, légèrement rouge de honte.

_ « Ce n'est rien. Je vais faire quelques mesures et observations ».

_ « Mon bébé a un problème ? » s'inquiéta-t'elle aussitôt.

_ « Non rassurez-vous Mme Mikaelson. De ce que je peux voir, votre bébé n'a aucune malformations, ni de raisons de s'inquiéter. Il est en parfaite santé » la rassura-t'elle en continuant de déplacer la sonde sur son ventre.

_ « Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit de te faire confiance » lui fit remarquer Klaus.

La spécialiste fronça les sourcils mais se reconcentra sur le moniteur.

_ « Je vais maintenant prendre quelques clichés du bébé ». Elle prit les photos du petit bébé et les imprima pour les parents. « Vous avez une petite fille si je ne me trompe pas ? ».

_ « Oui, elle s'appelle Freja » répondit Klaus.

_ « Elle doit être ravie d'avoir un petit frère ».

_ « Oh que oui ! C'est à se demander qui d'elle ou nous, est le plus impatient de son arrivée » lui confia Caroline en riant. Cela amusa la gynécologue, qui se tourna vers le couple avec le dossier photo du bébé.

_ « Vous lui direz que c'est un cadeau de ma part » dit-elle en désignant le dossier.

_ « Merci Docteur. Cela lui fera plaisir ».

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Caroline entamait déjà largement son troisième mois de grossesse. Le moment éminent approchait de plus en plus.

Un soir, alors que Caroline était sortie avec Bonnie, Mila et Rebekah, pour une soirée entre filles, Klaus et Freja étaient seuls au Manoir.

Après avoir mangés tous les deux, en tête à tête, Klaus indiqua à Freja qu'il était l'heure pour elle d'aller se coucher. La jeune blonde monta aussitôt dans sa chambre, se brossa les dents, et se mit en pyjama avec l'aide de son père. Klaus observa sa fille grimper silencieusement dans son lit. Il posa ses vêtements sur une chaise et lui dit.

_ « Tu me parles de ce qui te tracasse ? ».

_ « Il n'y a rien Papa… ».

_ « Mon ange, tu me rappelles ta mère. Vous êtes aussi mauvaise menteuse l'une que l'autre » s'amusa-t'il avant de redevenir sérieux. « Ce n'est pas bon de tout garder en toi, alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ».

Freja hésita, elle ne voulait pas faire de la peine à ses parents… Mais lorsqu'elle jeta un œil à son père, elle comprit qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

_ « Est-ce que… quand le bébé sera enfin là, Maman et toi vous vous occuperez toujours de moi ? Vous m'aimerez toujours ?... » demanda-t'elle d'une petite voix.

_ « En voilà de telles questions ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?! » l'interrogea-t'il n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. D'où lui venait une telle idée. Il pouvait cependant voir que cela la tracassait vraiment et cela lui fit de la peine. Il ne supportait pas que sa fille souffre.

_ « C'est Connor, un garçon dans ma classe, qui s'est moqué de moi en disant que le bébé prendrait ma place… Que Maman et toi … vous alliez m'abandonner et que vous ne m'aimeriez plus… » avoua-t'elle en sanglotant.

Klaus la prit aussitôt dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Caroline, toujours forte devant les autres, gardant pour elle ses insécurités. Il détestait voir sa fille aussi triste. Il ne voulait jamais qu'elle ne doute de son importance pour lui.

Il la berça doucement et lui caressa les cheveux. Il lui laissa le temps d'évacuer sa peine. Il était en colère contre ce garçon qui l'avait blessé…

_ « Regarde-moi Freja ». La petite blonde s'éloigna légèrement et releva la tête. Il captura son visage dans ses mains et essuya les larmes à l'aide de ses pouces. Il ancra son regard dans le sien aussi bleu que ceux de sa mère et fit sérieusement pour ne pas qu'elle ne doute de lui. « L'arrivée du bébé ne changera rien du tout Freja. Certes, le bébé va nous prendre un peu de temps mais ta mère et moi, nous trouverons toujours du temps pour nous occuper de toi. Nous t'aimons plus que tout dans ce monde mon ange et rien ne changera ça, pas même ton frère. Ne doute jamais de notre amour pour toi Freja ! Ton frère et toi êtes ce que Maman et moi avons de plus précieux dans notre vie. Alors oublies ce que cet imbécile de garçon t'a dit, c'est entièrement faux. Tu te souviens de notre devise ? ».

_ « Pour toujours et à jamais ? » dit-elle.

_ « C'est ça et bien, Maman, toi et moi c'est pour toujours et à jamais. Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous. Nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais. Tu es une Mikaelson, la chair de mon sang. Tu auras toujours de l'importance pour nous. Nous t'aimons mon ange » conclut-il avec un sourire sincère.

Le visage de Freja s'illumina et toutes traces de larmes disparurent. Elle le prit rapidement dans ses bras et noua ses petits bras autour de son cou. Elle était complètement rassurée. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire entièrement confiance à son père. Les paroles blessantes de Connor s'effacèrent pour laisser la place à l'amour et au bonheur qu'elle ressentait. Comment avait-elle pu douter de l'amour de ses parents. Ils ne cessaient de le lui prouver un peu plus chaque jour. Elle aimait tellement ses parents.

_ « Je t'aime Papa ! » murmura-t'elle avec amour et soulagement.

_ « Je t'aime fort mon ange ». Il lui embrassa les cheveux. « Allez, au dodo ».

_ « Je peux avoir une histoire s'il te plaît Papa ? ».

_ « D'accord, une petite et après dodo. Fais-moi une petite place ».

Freja se déplaça sur un côté de son lit pour laisser une place à son père. Klaus se leva pour choisir un livre et s'installa dans le lit. Freja vint aussitôt se blottir dans les bras de son père et écouta sagement l'histoire.

Klaus lui lut l'histoire et remarqua après quelques minutes que sa fille s'était endormie contre lui. Il sourit attendri. Elle était si belle et adorable. Délicatement, Klaus se retira en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Il réajusta la couverture sur elle pour qu'elle soit bien au chaud puis alluma sa petite veilleuse et quitta la chambre, non s'en lui jeter un dernier regard affectueux.

* * *

C'est moins d'un mois plus tard que le grand moment arriva. A l'hôpital cette fois, Caroline donna naissance à son deuxième enfant pour le plus grand bonheur de Klaus, Freja et le reste de la famille. Le petit Henrick Mikaelson vit le jour dans cette belle et grande famille soudée et aimante.

* * *

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? Moi qui aime le Klaroline, j'ai adoré l'écrire. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, même petite ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

**A bientôt, Foudre2 ^^**


End file.
